Power Rangers: RPM
by Seth Graystone
Summary: When three friends are recruited by Markus and the RPMs, they must fight the Speed Demons, led by the Demon Rider Kiya/Venjix. Ashton and Will's friendship is strained, and Ashton gets an ultimatum: Take it seriously, or give up! Ashton: Fan, or Foe is up
1. Let's Rev It Up! Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or Engine Sentai Go-Onger. This is how I believe that RPM should/could go, and most of this is based off of the storyline in Go-Onger. Scenes used in this will not be the same as Go-Onger, as this is supposed to be Power Rangers. Fights will not be described as being the same, but they'll still have the same abilities.

000000

Alec stands in the middle of the three Rangers, with Will and Francesca on his sides. All of the Rangers are standing in the middle of Corinth City.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they activated their morphers.

_(A cowboy beat starts to play in the background.)_

This is the last stand for humanity (Power Rangers RPM Let's Go!)

_(It shows the Racing Performance Machines racing toward Corinth City.)_

_(The music plays without words for a while, while it shows the Speed Demons racing through Corinth City, only for AkaRed to jump down in front of them, with Markus in his Machine Mode beside him.)_

Getting ready need to get some rest

_(It shows Red Cardor racing toward the screen, but it stops a few feet away from it, while Alec gets out. The screen swaps to the image of the Red Ranger posing in front of a large #1 shaped like a bird. __Alec – Red Condor Ranger __spreads across the bottom of the screen.)_

Then Venjix puts us to the test

_(The Demon Rider Venjix appears, pulling out a katana as he gets off of his bike.)_

Don't they know that we're the best? (Power Rangers)

_(Blue Bus-On races onto the screen and stops, while Will jumps out of it, pulling out his Power Phone. The screen changes to show the Blue Ranger posing in front of a large #2 shaped like a lion. __Will – Blue Lion Ranger __spreads across the screen's bottom.)_

Evil Machines trying to destroy us and Corinth City (Well, let me say.)

_(The three Speed Demon Generals appear with their weapons and strike the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!)

_(The Yellow BearV races across the screen and skids to a stop, while Francesca comes out of it, holding a Power Phone. The screen changes to show Yellow Ranger posing in front of a large #3 shaped like a bear. __Francesca – Yellow Bear Ranger __spreads on the bottom of the screen.)_

This is our last stand, and we'll do our best (RPM Let's Go!)

_(AkaRed drops down to Corinth City and jumps into the air, starting a fight against Venjix. __AkaRed – Embodiment of Red Rangers.__)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers)

_(Markus appears with the Machines, a green gem glowing in his gauntlets as he pulled a front flip and kicked Venjix. __Markus – Machine Maker.__)_

You'll never break us; wanna race us? (Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!)

_(The Speed Striker Megazord speeds through Corinth.)_

Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!

_(The three Performance Machines and the Rangers appear, with Markus to their right and AkaRed to their left, while a logo appears above them.)_

00000000000

Episode One: Let's Rev It Up! Part One

Through space, a figure clad in red floated. He had a red suit with a 'V' on its torso, with a high collar, a long red cape, a red helmet with a 'V' shaped visor, he had a small symbol with a '30th' on it, and a golden belt on his waist, with an 'xXx' on it.

"On Planet Earth, teenagers known as Power Rangers have protected their home world from evil forces many times, each ending in the Rangers losing their powers and either destroying or sealing away a great evil. Now, the Speed Demons have led an attack on Earth and have polluted the world in an attempt to destroy it. Now, three friends will have to join forces with the Racing Performance Machines to stop the Demon Rider Venjix and his evil Speed Demon Clan," explained the figure as he floated over Earth. He was surrounded by a red sphere. He glowed red, and beamed down to Earth, managing to go through a large blue dome, landing in the center of a large, shining city.

000000000000

Inside of the shining City of Corinth, which was surrounded by a large blue dome, a race was taking place inside of a large track. Dozens of fans were in the stands, but three stood out, mainly because they were contrasts in personality. One had blonde hair and was dressed in a red t-shirt, black pants, with brown boots, with tanned skin as well. The other boy had pale skin, brown hair, wore a white button-up shirt, black pants, wore glasses over his eyes, and navy colored shoes. The girl had long brown hair, wore a yellow shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Why am I here again?" the girl asked as the cars raced past the crowd, exhaust fumes rising up into the crowd.

"Because you lost the bet and the bet was that if you couldn't go one week without technology, you'd have to come to this race with us, although, I'm not really sure why I'm here either," the boy in glasses said as he looked at his friend next to him.

"Will, can't you remember anything lately? Ever since you became friends with Francesca over there, you've become scatter-brained. You came because no one would come with me and you decided to come," the other boy complained as screams filled the air.

"The Speed Demons have appeared! Everyone, evacuate the Racing Dome immediately! In 2 minutes the arena will go under Lockdown Mode!" a voice shouted through a loud PA system as people got up and ran for the exit, while the racers abandoned their cars and ran for the exits.

A crimson red motorcycle appeared on the track. It had black trimmings, and a large demon got off it. He was dressed in armor made similar to the bike, but with insect like eyes.

"D-Machines, attack, destroy anyone who gets in your way!" a voice buzzed from the demon. The D-Machines were creatures with grey skin, but with brown machinery on their hands, feet, and heads, with mechanical attachments as part of their legs and arms.

Francesca and Alec ran for it, while Will stood, looking down at the demons.

"I can't believe it, those things are real," Will murmured as Alec and Francesca came back and grabbed him by the arms.

"Are you going to stay here and become a chew toy, or do you want to leave with your life?" Alec asked as they dragged Will away, yet it was too late, and the gates were closing on all of the exits.

Ten D-Machines jumped in front of the three teenagers, each wielding a small screwdriver shaped like a knife in their hands.

"I say we should run the other way," Will said as they turned around, meeting ten more D-Machines. Five D-Machines appeared on each side of the teens.

"Now what do you say?" Francesca asked as the D-Machines surrounded them.

"We try to fight and hope for a miracle," Will suggested as the D-Machines charged at them, while they dodged the strikes and lunges.

Alec punched one of the machines in the chest, only for it to grab his arm and twist it, while more of the Machines prepared to strike. Alec stomped his boot down on the D-Machine's foot and slammed an elbow into it, knocking it back. Two of them jumped at him, stabbing at him with the small screwdrivers in their hands, but instead stabbed each other. Alec removed the two screwdrivers from the Machines and stabbed the arms of one of the Machines, before doing the same to the next one. He threw the screwdrivers at two of the Machines, destroying them, only for two more to pick up the thrown screwdrivers, charging forward as they cut and slashed Alec, even kicking him in the stomach, knocking him against the gates. He got up and started kicking the D-Machines, defeating the last of them, when suddenly a motorcycle sped in front of him. This one was navy colored, and a metallic creature in silver armor with a navy cloak got off of it. A large steam pipe was attached to his back, and smoke poured from it and around his body. Half of his face was mechanical, shaped like a gear, and the other half was shaped like a demon. He jumped up and slammed a long staff on Alec's head, knocking the boy out.

Will had run down to the closest pit zone, with ten of the Machines following him. As the D-Machines jumped down and looked for the boy. Will stood beside a large pile of tires, one of which he grabbed and picked up. He threw the tire in the air and kicked it at the D-Machines destroying three of the slower ones.

"Looks like I'm on a roll, today!" Will said as he rolled another tire at the D-Machines, running over four more of them. The last three ran up and punched at him, only for Will to dodge. He kicked one of them in the chest before he punched another one in the face. Will struggled to pick up another tire and tossed it at the last two D-Machines, destroying them. A silver motorbike appeared next to him. A beautiful woman in silver armor got off of it, a long whip in her hand. Underneath the armor, she wore a crimson under outfit, and pipes were attached to the back of her armor. A silver helmet covered her black hair. She whipped her whip out and wrapped it around Will, tossing him around with it. She released him from the whip and knocked him onto the ground, causing him to roll on the ground for a little bit.

Francesca had run and hid inside of the snack booth, yet the last ten D-Machines followed her and jumped inside of the large wooden shack. They ran forward and struck at her with their screwdrivers, but constantly stabbed the walls or floor. Francesca grabbed a soda dispenser, which extended from the machine, and sprayed soda on the robots, who, at first, didn't seem affected.

"A soda dispenser? What was I thinking?" Francesca asked when she suddenly heard sparks coming from the machines, which all shorted out and fell over, exploding.

"Apparently I was thinking something good," Francesca said as she snuck out of the Snack Shack, only to spot a golden motorcycle next to the exit.

"Yes, you and are your friends managed to successfully beat the D-Machines, but can you defeat the Speed Demon General, Terra Terror?" roared a voice as the motorcycle roared and popped a wheelie, turning around as it stopped a few feet away from Francesca. A large golden creature got off it, a javelin in his hands. A black cloak flowed behind his back, and golden machinery covered his body.

"Oh, I'm toast," Francesca said as Terra Terror jumped up and slashed her with his javelin, causing her to fall to the ground, a wound on her right shoulder.

"Now, I'll finish you off!" Terra Terror roared as ran forward, his javelin glowing golden. Suddenly, blasts of energy hit Terra Terror, blasting the General.

"Hey, girlie, get in, before Terra over there gets up! You don't need to worry about your friends, my brothers have rescued them from Aqua and Sky," explained a deep, yet peppy voice as a yellow RV creature shaped like a bear appeared. A number three shaped like a bear was marked on its side. As the creature spoke, its hood flipped up and down.

Terra started to get up, while Francesca climbed into the vehicle, before the creature sped away, leaving Terra in its dust.

00000000

The yellow vehicle sped into a large building that, on the inside, was a large building with computers and conveyor belts, as well as many other machines. Inside, a boy in a white tunic, a black belt, black pants, and white shoes looked down at a clock. Black gauntlets with golden symbols covered his hands, except that the left one had a green gem glowing in it.

"BearV, Bus-On, and Cardor should be here about now," the boy said as the yellow vehicle sped behind him and stopped. Two more vehicles sped past him and stopped next to the yellow vehicle.

One was red and shaped like a sports car, with a condor shaped head and golden pipes coming from the front of the cockpit, as well as a black cockpit. A number one shaped like a condor was marked on his side. The second was a large blue bus with a front end shaped like a lion's face, with golden claws attached to the side of its face, and navy blue windows. Near the center of the bus, a number two shaped like a lion was marked on him.

"Boss, we've brought those kids you wanted. They were the only ones who didn't run," said the gruff voice of the bus-lion hybrid.

"From what I saw, they looked like they were going to run to me," said the red sports car-condor hybrid in his quick voice.

"Bus-On, Cardor, stop fighting long enough for me to think. Guys, you better go into Mini Mode, quick," the boy scolded as he pulled Will out of Bus-On, setting him against a wall. Bus-On glowed blue and shrunk in size, becoming the size of a toy. Francesca came out of the yellow vehicle, BearV, and saw that Alec was being dragged out of the red Machine named Cardor.

"Who are you, and why did you drag us here?" she asked as she looked at where 'here' was.

"I'm Markus, and the Machines that stand before you are my inventions. I saved you, so you should be grateful," the boy said as the two other Machines glowed red and yellow, before shrinking down to the same size as Bus-On.

"To answer your last question, I brought you three here because I've chosen you three above all others, because of your skills shown at the track, and your resourcefulness, to become the Power Rangers of my RPMs, the Racing Performance Machines," Markus explained as the three Machines glowed again and grew to the regular size of a vehicle.

"Yes, and we hold the Power Phones and your Ranger Cards, which will be used when you face off against the Speed Demons," BearV explained as Will and Alec woke up.

"Power Rangers, Power Phones, and Ranger Cards. I was always told that Speed Demons are all fantasy, and so are Power Rangers, so, either this is a very good TV Show Prank, or I've been hit harder than I thought," Will said as he got up to leave.

"Hey, stubborn kid, you're not dreaming, but if you want, I can make you see stars!" Bus-On threatened as he moved over to Will, who ducked down, leaving himself open to being run over by Bus-On.

"Bus-On, stop!" Markus shouted as Bus-On stopped in front of Will. Suddenly, alarms went off, and the image of the D-Machines and an ugly monster terrorizing the city spread on one of the screens.

"All right, you three, give those kids their Morphers so that they can go fight. To morph, just place the Machine Card into your Power Phone and shout 'Rev It Up!' to become the Power Rangers RPM," Markus explained as the Machines glowed their respective color before each of them released two small cards and a silver phone with colored trimmings. The Machines shrank and a small card popped out of the backs of them, flying into the hands of the Rangers.

"Now, Rangers, time for you guys to go to work," Markus said as the Machines shrunk down once again, before he placed them in a case, while the Rangers ran off, their Morphers and Cards in their hands.

0000000

The city was being terrorized not only by the D-Machines, but a demonic creature in armor. He had a putrid face similar to a frog, with grey skin and grey metallic armor on his body, brown bracers with shields attached to them covered his wrists, and a bronze belt covered his waist, with a weird symbol on it. Two cannons were attached to his shoulders, and a large furnace was attached to the top of his head. They were attacking the city in a part where a large boat was docked, yet no one used it except for gang members who hid there.

"Go; collect things so I can poison this air! Destroy anyone who gets in our way, my minions!" the creature roared as the D-Machines ran around, grabbing cameras, flowers, and even rocks to bring back to the monster, who then tossed it into the furnace on his head, burning it into poisonous gas.

The D-Machines scattered, and, just as fast as they ran to gather objects, they ran back to the monster. One of them came back flying in the air, landing in front of the others.

"Ready guys?" Alec asked as they pulled out the newly gained Power Phones and their Ranger cards, small cards colored grey, with blue backgrounds and an insignia in the center of it.

"Ready," Will and Francesca said at the same time as they slid the Ranger Cards into the Power Phones.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as their Power Phones glowed, activating the Morphing Process.

Cardor suddenly sped before Alec, who appeared in a black area. He sped forward and managed to phase into the Machine. The Machine glowed red and exploded, turning into a red suit that spread up to his neck. A grey light appeared above his head, and he pulled down armor straps that crossed into a 'V' and ended at the silver belt buckle with the Rangers' symbol on it. Black markings like wheels appeared around his wrists and knees. White gloves appeared on his hands, and Cardor's #1 insignia appeared in the center of the suit. Cardor's head appeared and shattered into red energy, surrounding Alec's head, forming a helmet with headlights shaped like bird eyes. A beak-shaped structure appeared between the headlights, and a black visor shaped like the inside of a beak covering his face.

"When the Rangers activate their Power Phones and Ranger Cards…" Markus started as Will morphed.

Bus-On and Will sped forward, merging similarly to Alec and Cardor. A blue version of Alec's suit appeared, with Bus-On's #2 symbol on his chest, with two yellow headlights above a wide black visor covering his face.

"…they and their Machines' Souls can merge into one, becoming the might Power Rangers RPM," Markus finished as Francesca morphed.

BearV and Francesca sped forward and merged, forming a yellow suit with a skirt over the legs, grey long headlights stretching to the back of her helmet, an oval visor, and BearV's #3 insignia on her chest.

"Who are you freaks, anyway?" the monster asked as the Rangers lined up next to each other, sliding the Power Phones away into a side pouch.

"We should be asking you the same thing," Will pointed out as the monster became steaming mad, literally, as steam started pouring from his furnace.

"Flaming Demon of the Smoking Furnace! Mernace of the Furnace!" the monster roared as smoke poured from his furnace.

"A demon that's part furnace and part toad? That's not scary, that's just kind of…" Alec started only to be interrupted by Francesca.

"Just kind of ugly if you ask me!" Francesca said, causing the monster to grow angry again.

"I'm a frog, not a toad! Now, answer my question, who are you!" Mernace ordered as the D-Machines became restless, ready to fight.

"Speeding Soldier! First Racer! Red Condor!" Alec shouted out as the headlights in his helmet flared, while he punched the air, before swapping over to point both arms to his side.

"Brilliant Brain! Second Racer! Blue Lion!" Will shouted as his headlights flashed, while he raised a fist in the air and pumped it down, before he bent one leg and spread the other out, spreading out one hand.

"Blinding Beauty! Third Racer! Yellow Bear!" Francesca shouted as the headlights on her helmet flashed, while she spread out an opened palm and set a hand down on it, before moving her hands until one hand was a fist and the other was shooting a peace sign, while she bent to the side.

"Speeding forward to destroy evil Speed Demons! Power Rangers RPM!" all three of the Rangers shouted as they pointed a thumb into the air, spinning it around before pointing it at the demons. They jumped up and spun, kicking the air as they turned back around. They performed a final pose, where Alec seemed as if he would run forward, while Will and Francesca raised an arm in the air.

"D-Machines, attack!" Mernace shouted as the D-Machines ran toward the Rangers, and vice versa.

Two boys had heard the noise and had run over to see what was happening, and both of them arrived in time to see the Rangers morph.

"No way, Will became a hero?!" one of the boys said as he and the other kid leaned against a crate near the Rangers. He had dark brown skin, wore a green jacket, black t-shirt, and blue jeans. The other kid had a light complexion, with dark hair, who wore a black sweatshirt, a green t-shirt, and blue jeans.

"Speed Slingers, ready! Machine Cards, slot in!" the Rangers called out as they pulled blasters out from holsters attached to their sides, before they slid in cards colored like their Machines, with the corresponding Machine's number on it.

"Rangers, are you ready for this fight?" Cardor asked as his voice came from Alec's Speed Slinger.

"Where'd that voice come from?" Mernace asked as he looked around, oblivious to the Machine Souls.

"Speed Slingers: Rod Mode!" they called out as the gun changed into the shape of a long rod. The three Rangers spread in different directions, fighting against different D-Machines.

"Speed Spin!" Francesca shouted out as she started to spin around rapidly, slashing into the D-Machines, blowing them to pieces.

"Speed Drift!" Will called out as the wheels on his arms and legs spun, while he used them to drive across the ground, slashing the D-Machines before he stopped.

"Speed Stab!" Alec called out as the D-Machines chased him to a narrow bridge over a large pond. His Speed Rod glowed red, and he then moved it forward, stabbing it through the D-Machines, causing them to blow up and fall in the water below.

"I can't believe those foolish machines lost!" Mernace growled as the Rangers lined up in front of him again.

"Why are you so surprised, heat head?" Alec asked as the Rangers each held up their Speed Rods in the air.

"Speed Rods: Blaster Mode!" they called out as their Speed Rods changed into blasters again. Will and Francesca got onto one knee, while they all pointed their blasters at Mernace.

"Speed Slingers: Triple Cannon Fire!" they shouted ast heir Speed Slingers shot out a series of blasts of energy, exploding all over Mernace.

"It can't end like this!" Mernace shouted as the smoke that had formed around him cleared, revealing that he had disappeared.

"That was just too easy," Will said as the Rangers pulled off their helmets. The boy in black and the boy in green ran up to the Rangers, only spotted by Will.

"Uh oh, guys let's get going! Ashton and Eric are coming!" Will said as he attempted to turn and run.

"Will, I didn't know you could become a hero," Ashton, the boy in green clothes, said as he and Eric got next to the Rangers.

"I couldn't until today," Will cpmaplined as he tried to hide from Ashton.

"Who are these two?" Eric asked, nodding at Francesca and Alec.

"We're his friends, and his teammates. I'm Alec, and this is Francesca," Alec explained as he pointed out Francesca and him.

"You forgot one thing, Alec; we're leaving!" Francesca said as she and Will dragged Alec away.

"Where are they going?" Ashton asked as the Rangers made a get away.

00000000

Mernace had run away to the Speed Demons' Base, a floating fortress shaped like a Mantis. An entire squadron of them floated through the skies, and inside of the largest one, Venjix and his Generals were resting.

"Why did you return to our base, Mernace?" Venjix demanded as he was seated in his large throne.

"The Rangers are too powerful,Master Venjix, I need more power," Mernace complained as Aqua, Terra, and Sky jumped down next to him from their smaller thrones.

"Master Venjix, wldn't this be the perfect time to activate the Revolutionizer?" Aqua asked with an evil grin on her face as the Generals surrounded Mernace.

"The Revolutionizer? What's that?" Mernace asked as a large machine appeared, it was similar to a large steam generator in appearance, but a hatch was visible on it.

"That is the Revolutionizer. It'll give you unimaginable strength. Well, if you live that is," Aqua explained as they moved him closer to the Revolutionizer, before pushing him into the machine's opened hatch.

Mernace screamed as steam poured from the machine, while green energy glowed from it, while the screams changed into laughter, while he reemerged, looking the same, but stronger.

000000000

The Rangers had escaped to Markus's Machine Factory, where their Mini Machines had been set up on a table, still shrunk.

"I think Will was right when he said we should've made a run for it, those two gave me the creeps," Francesca stated as they entered the factory, unmorphed.

"It took you that long to agree with me?" Will complained as he landed in a seat in front of a computer.

"You guys shouldn't get too comfortable, Mernace is back, and the scanners are saying he's got one heck of a power-up!" Markus said as a screen showed Mernace inside of a warehouse, attacking two familiar looking boys.

"Those idiots," Will said as he got up and raced out of the Factory.

"Just when I got sat down too," Alec complained as he and Francesca followed the Blue Ranger.

00000000

Eric and Ashton both tried to follow the Rangers, but got lost, ending up in the Warehouse District.

"I thought Will and the others went this way," Ashton said as Mernace jumped down and released smog at them, knocking them over.

"Don't worry, they'll show up when their friends are in danger," Mernace said as he ran forward, while he, Eric, and Ashton had a small fist fight.

Ashton was knocked onto the ground and kicked inside of a warehouse by Mernace, who grabbed Eric's punches and kicked him in the stomach, releasing explosive smog at Eric, blasting him away and launching him inside of the same warehouse as Ashton. Mernace ran into the warehouse, looking for his prey.

"Leave this to the real heroes, guys!" Alec shouted out as the Power Rangers jumped in front of them, holding their Morphers.

"Finally, these wimps are boring. C'mon, give me a challenge," Mernace demanded as he got into a fighting stance and charged toward them.

"Let's Rev It Up!" the Rangers shouted as they ran toward the Speed Demon, morphing once again.

"Speed Gear, ready!" they called out as their symbols glowed, while flashes of light colored like their Ranger Colors.

"Speed Sword!" Alec called out as the red light changed into a sword with a red handle and a sword shaped like a road.

"Car Cannon!" Will called out as the blue light changed into a large blue cannon.

"Bear Bullet!" Francesca called out as the yellow light changed into a small yellow bullet shaped like BearV.

"Speed Sword Stab!" Alec called out as he appeared on a highway of energy, while he sped toward Mernace, slashing him with his sword.

"Car Cannon: Speed Shot!" Will called out as he appeared on the same highway of light and fired off a few energy attacks at Mernace.

"Bear Bullet Crash!" Francesca shouted as she slid the Bear Bullet across her arm, firing it off at Mernace.

All of the attacks collided with Mernace, blasting him outside of the warehouse. The Rangers followed him, still holding their weapons.

"Ready, guys, now, let's merge them together!" Will said as they each prepared their weapons. Will set his Car Cannon in front of them, while Alec stabbed his Speed Sword into it, while Francesca attached the Bear Bullet to it, finishing their Speed Slammer.

"Where did you learn to make this thing?" Francesca asked as they all grabbed one side of the large cannon.

"Markus told me when we got back to his Factory. You two were too busy talking with BearV and Cardor," Will explained.

"_Alec, slide me inside of the Speed Slammer. The Bear Bullet will absorb my powers and turn into the Cardor Bullet!" _Cardor's voice called out from inside his Engine Card.

"All right, let's try it out. Cardor Card, slot in!" Alec called out as he pulled out Cardor's Machine Card and slid it into the Speed Slammer.

They activated the Speed Slammer, and the Bear Bullet sped out of the Speed Slammer, glowing red as the energy around it took the shape of Cardor, who sped at Mernace.

"Cardor Cannon Shot!" Cardor shouted out as he slammed into Mernace, causing explosions around him, knocking him unconscious.

00000000

"Even with the Revolutionizer, Mernace failed," Aqua complained as she stomped her foot and stormed away.

"Don't worry, Aqua, the Revolutionizer involves a small hibernation phase when first activated, and Mernace isn't down for the count. But, just so they don't kill our friend, send down the Fliers," Kiya explained as he got up and ordered his minions around, while D-Machines scattered around them, landing n the pilot seats for the Fliers, large grey machines with a cannon below their cockpit.

00000000

As the Rangers pulled off their helmets, they heard a roaring noise and looked up, spotting the Fliers as they swooped through the air, blasting the city.

"Now that's a BIG problem," Francesca pointed out as Eric and Ashton came out of the warehouse.

To be continued…

0000000000

That's the first half of Episode One. Now, for a preview of Part Two!

00000000

The Rangers pulled out the miniature Machines and slid the Machine Cards into them, causing the Machine to grow bigger.

"Let's go, guys!" Alec called out as they jumped into the Machines' cockpits.

The Machines raced through the city, attacking the Fliers, while Mernace grew bigger.

"Speed Striker Megazord!" they called out as their Machines turned into a large machine. Bus-On's body split into legs, while BearV latched on top of him. Cardor attached to BearV and split open, turning into arms, while a short saber appeared in his hand. A head covered in a red helmet came from the top of the torso, finishing off the Megazord.

"Grand Prix Slash!" they called out as the Speed Striker sped forward and slashed through Mernace, killing him.

In Markus's Factory, Kiya and the Generals attack the Rangers and Marcus, stealing the Machines and their Morphers.

"Without those, we're useless fighting Piper," Alec said as they plopped down in seats scattered around a computer desk.

000000000

Well, stay tuned for the next one!


	2. Let's Rev It Up! Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

(Sarcastic voice) CJ, how could you guess Eric and Ashton become the new Rangers?

00000000

Alec stands in the middle of the three Rangers, with Will and Francesca on his sides. Next to Will is Ashton, and next to Francesca is Eric. All of the Rangers are standing in the middle of Corinth City.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they activated their morphers.

_(A cowboy beat starts to play in the background.)_

This is the last stand for humanity (Power Rangers RPM Let's Go!)

_(It shows the Racing Performance Machines racing toward Corinth City.)_

_(The music plays without words for a while, while it shows the Speed Demons racing through Corinth City, only for AkaRed to jump down in front of them, with Markus in his Machine Mode beside him.)_

Getting ready need to get some rest

_(It shows Red Cardor racing toward the screen, but it stops a few feet away from it, while Alec gets out. The screen swaps to the image of the Red Ranger posing in front of a large #1 shaped like a bird. __Alec – Red Condor Ranger __spreads across the bottom of the screen.)_

Then Venjix puts us to the test

_(The Demon Rider Venjix appears, pulling out a katana as he gets off of his bike.)_

Don't they know that we're the best? (Power Rangers)

_(Blue Bus-On races onto the screen and stops, while Will jumps out of it, pulling out his Power Phone. The screen changes to show the Blue Ranger posing in front of a large #2 shaped like a lion. __Will – Blue Lion Ranger __spreads across the screen's bottom.)_

Evil Machines trying to destroy me and Corinth City (Well, let me say.)

_(The three Speed Demon Generals appear with their weapons and strike the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!)

_(The Yellow BearV races across the screen and skids to a stop, while Francesca comes out of it, holding a Power Phone. The screen changes to show Yellow Ranger posing in front of a large #3 shaped like a bear. __Francesca – Yellow Bear Ranger __spreads on the bottom of the screen.)_

This is our last stand, and we'll do our best (RPM Let's Go!)

_(Green OrcCycler drives toward the screen, while Ashton jumps out of it, holding the Asphalt Axe. The screen changes to show the Green Ranger posing in front of a large #4 shaped like an orca. __Ashton – Green Orca Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers)

_(The Black Canine Cop speeds onto the screen, while Eric jumps out of it, holding the Hooded Howler in his hands. The screen changes to show the Black Ranger in front of a large #5 shaped like a dog. __Eric – Black Canine Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

You'll never break us; or erase us! (Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!)

_(The Speed Striker Megazord speeds through Corinth, destroying Mernace.)_

Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!

_(The five Performance Machines and the Rangers appear, with Markus to their right and AkaRed to their left, while a logo appears above them.)_

0000000000

Episode One: Let's Rev It Up! Part Two

"Now that's a BIG problem," Francesca pointed out as the Mantis Fliers swooped through the skies.

"_Rangers, I'm sending the Machine Pods. Slide the Machine Cards into them and they'll turn into the Speed Zords, also known as the Racing Performance Machines," Markus's voice explained as his voice rang through their Morphers._

"Right, send the Machine Pods, Markus!" Alec said as a silver briefcase materialized above them, falling into the open hands of the Rangers. They opened it up and inside were the miniaturized versions of their Machines.

"Ready, guys?" Alec asked as they all pulled out the Machine Pods, sliding the Machine Cards out as well.

"Ready!" Francesca and Will replied as they all spread their hands holding the Pods in front of them, pulling the Machine Card in the air.

"Machine Card, in!" they each called out as they slid the Machine Cards into the Zord Pods, which shot off in front of them.

"Machine Cardor: Ready to roll!" Cardor called out as he sped into the air and grew larger.

"Machine Bus-On: Big, bad, and ready to fight!" Bus-On called out as he flew forward, growing larger.

"Machine BearV: Ready, Rangers?" BearV asked as she flew forward and grew larger.

"All right, everyone in your Zords," Alec said as he jumped up and landed inside of Cardor.

"Right!" Will called out as he and Francesca sped forward, jumping into their Zords.

"Racer #3! An endless tank of energy! BearV!" BearV called out as she sped beneath the Mantis Fliers.

"Blinding Beauty! Third Racer! RPM Yellow Ranger!" Francesca called out from inside of BearV.

"Racer #2! An endless mass of info! Bus-On!" Bus-On called out as the word 'BUS-ON' spread across the black screen above his eyes.

"Brilliant Brain! Second Racer! RPM Blue Ranger!" Will called out from inside of Cardor.

"Racer #1! A tank full of courage! Cardor!" Cardor called out as he sped forward with the other Machines.

"Speeding Soldier! First Racer! RPM Red Ranger!" Alec called out as the Machines sped forward.

"Defeating evil Speed Demons! Power Rangers: RPM!" they all called out as they split up through the city.

Each of the Rangers pulled out small steering wheel and hooked it into the Zords' cockpits, before attaching the Power Phones in the center of the wheels, while seatbelts zoomed over their chests.

Cardor's doors turned into wings, with claws attached to them. He flew in the air and his claws grabbed hold of the Fliers, before dropping them to their destruction on top of a building.

Bus-On and BearV sped forward, only to encounter more of the Fliers. BearV pulled a U-Turn, while Bus-On took the Fliers on, only to be covered in rocks.

"Will, are you okay in there?" Alec asked through a communication system, receiving only static.

BearV turned around and quickly destroyed the bad guys by chomping on them, while Bus-On blew the rocks away and shot the Fliers, destroying them.

Suddenly, dark fog came from where Mernace's body laid down, while his body grew larger, eventually growing taller than the Zords.

"_Rangers, merge the Speed Zords together. They'll turn into the Speed Striker Megazord, and with the power of the Megazord on your side, Mernace can't win," Markus explained through their Com Link._

"All right, Markus, you're the Expert," Alec said as they each mashed buttons.

"Racing Performance Machines: Megazord Mode, Initiate!" the Rangers called out as the Zords grouped near each other.

Bus-On's back split open and turned into legs, while Bus-On straightened up. BearV's upper body split from the wheels and connected into Bus-On. Cardor flew on top of BearV, while his body split to form arms, while his head connected to BearV, forming the chest, while a helmet came from the top of his body.

"Speed Striker Megazord!" they called out as they appeared in a medium-sized cockpit, where each of them were seated.

"Ready to fight, Mega-dorks?" Mernace asked as he prepared to fight. The two ran forward and started a small brawl, where they clashed fists for a small while.

"Bear Shield!" Francesca called out as the bottom part of BearV appeared and attached to the Megazord's hand, while they used it as a shield.

Mernace poured smoke into the skies through the fight, damaging the Megazord.

"Guys, let's plug up the furnace on his head. If we do that, then he can shoot smog!" Will said as they all nodded in agreement.

They picked up large junk, such as dumpsters, and rammed it into Mernace's furnace, clogging it up and forcing it to expand.

"Let's try out something else! Speed Sword!" Alec called out as the Megazord pulled a huge sword out of the side of its leg.

"You Rangers may have clogged my smog, and pulled out a large butter knife, but you won't win!" Mernace roared as the Rangers prepared for their final attack, the Grand Prix Slash.

"Say goodbye, Mernace!" Alec said as the Megazord sped forward, its sword glowing blue as it approached Mernace.

"Grand Prix Slash!" the Rangers called out as the Megazord slashed through Mernace, destroying him.

Eric and Ashton looked at the fight from the warehouse, awed by the power of the Power Rangers.

"We definitely _**have **_to become Power Rangers!" Ashton said as he pointed up at the Megazord.

00000000

Eric and Ashton jumped on two scooters, Ashton on a green one and Eric on a black one, and followed the Rangers, now unmorphed, as they headed to Markus's Factory.

When the five teens arrived, they saw the Demon Rider and his Generals at the entrance.

"Well, Rangers, I was hoping you'd show up!" the Demon Rider said as he threw off the black cloak around him, revealing a teenage boy in a leather jacket, a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and biker boots.

"Who are you?" Alec asked as the boy's hand was engulfed by dark flames, which he blasted at the Rangers, Eric, and Ashton, blasting them backwards.

"I'm Kiya, but you may know me as…" Kiya said as he pointed at himself, before his dark flames surrounded him and engulfed his body, before shattering and revealing the Speed Demon.

"…Venjix!" he roared as he sent a wave of dark energy at the teens again, this time destroying Eric and Ashtons' scooters.

"That attack was sublime boss," voice the shrill voice of Sky Striker, as he stepped near Venjix and bowed.

"So, Rangers, do you remember us from the Race Track?" Terra Terror asked as he pointed his javelin at the Rangers, shooting a blast of gold energy at them.

"You were the machine that attacked me!" Francesca said as she got up, holding her arm.

"Correct, girl, I'll remember to engrave a message on your tombstone," Terra said as Aqua pulled out her whip and slashed the Rangers.

"Blue Ranger, don't you want to settle the score? Last time I checked, it was me 1, and you 0," Aqua joked as she wrapped her whip around Will's Morpher, snatching it off of his arm as she pulled it to her hand.

Sky and Terror jumped up and attacked Francesca and Alec, while Will dodged Aqua's whip.

"Rangers, willingly give up your Machines, or the Engineer will get it," Venjix ordered as the Rangers and Generals turned to Venjix, just noticing that he held Markus by the throat, covering his mouth.

Markus suddenly bit into the hand covering his face, before slamming his foot into Venjix, knocking him away.

"You'll pay for that, Markus!" Venjix shouted as he blasted a fireball toward Markus, before it changed into the shape of a demonic motorcycle, which he jumped onto.

"Bring it on, Venjix! Golden Power!" Markus shouted as he charged forward and glowed golden, a golden aura around him.

The two clashed and struck at each other numerous times. Markus jumped up and kicked Venjix off of his bike, before kicking it to the ground.

Aqua wrapped her whip around Will and dragged him closer to her, eventually tossing him to the side before she wrapped the whip around him again, tossing him around, before dropping him to the ground again.

"Not so tough without your Morpher, are you?" Aqua asked as she walked to Will and stomped his head into the ground.

Alec reached for his Power Phone, yet it was knocked out of his hands by Sky's staff, which was then used to pull his feet out from under him.

"Now, I must finish you off with a sublime attack!" Sky said as he used the curved cane of his staff to grab Alec by his neck, pulling him up into the air, before the pump on his back released poison gas in the boy's face, blasting him to the ground.

Terra slammed his javelin at Francesca, but missed by an inch. He wildly swung at her, yet missed until she tripped over a rock, falling onto the ground, while Terra went to impale her with his javelin.

Francesca kicked the javelin out of his hands, yet he managed to remove the Power Phone from her hands.

"I have no more need for fighting you!" Terra said as he slammed his javelin into the ground, shooting a blast of yellow shockwaves at Francesca, blasting the Yellow Ranger away as BearV's Machine Soul slid away from her.

"Thank you, Yellow Ranger," Terra said as he grabbed the Machine Soul, while Aqua grabbed the Bus-On Machine Soul with her whip.

"Master Venjix, we have got what we came for," Terra said as Venjix blasted Markus with his fire, shooting him away as he and his Generals jumped into the air, landing inside of a Mantis Flyer that quickly sped away.

"What in the world just happened?" Markus asked as he got out of a pile of cinderblocks.

"I don't know, but whatever it was gave me whiplash," Will said as he got up from the ground while the Rangers and Markus stood next to each other.

"They stole the Machine Souls, but they didn't steal our Cards," Alec pointed out as the three Rangers pulled out the Cards.

"I'm glad they didn't take us, otherwise we'd be in trouble," Bus-On said from inside of his Card.

"Now you guys need our help! Markus, all you have to do is give us Morphers too and we can get back your Power Phones," Ashton said as he and Eric walked up to the Rangers.

"You don't get it do you? If I had any Morphers left, you two knuckleheads would be the last people I would ever give anything as powerful as a Morpher to!" Markus shouted at the two boys before turning away and walking off.

Ashton and Eric walked away from the Rangers, breaking into a run as they left Markus's Factory.

"Markus, I know they're annoying and childish, but did you really have to yell at them?" Francesca asked as they followed Markus.

"They would've done something stupid and would've gotten hurt if they keep doing that. It was for their own good, and they'll thank me for it someday," Markus said as he walked into his factory, the Rangers silently following.

0000000000

The three Generals sat around Venjix's Throne Room, fooling around with the Power Phones and Morph Cards they had stolen, while Aqua had the Machine Souls next to her.

"Rev It Up!" Sky shouted as the Blue suit formed around him.

"Power Down!" he yelled out as he changed back, before he continued morphing and then powering down.

"Will you quit that, Sky? I'm trying to finish the project Master Venjix told me to do," Aqua said as she continued to build something, finally smiling as she held up a golden wrist-worn device shaped like a gear shift.

"Master Venjix, I present to you the Golden Gears," she said as she walked over to Venjix, who was seated on a throne in his armored form.

"What about the Machines?" he asked as he reached out and grabbed one of the Golden Gears, admiring the piece of technology.

"The Demon Machines are finishing them as we speak," Aqua replied, an evil smile on her face as a loud roaring sound filled the room.

"What is that idiotic sound?" Venjix asked as he got off of his throne, before he and the Generals ran into a large room, where a large green motorcycle with an Orca-shaped body and black wheels stood next to a long black cop car based off of a dog.

"We're out of here, mi amigos!" the Green Orca-Motorcycle creature shouted as his wheel spun, blowing smoke into the air, while the Black Dog-Car creature opened his mouth and shot off blast of energy at the D-Machines, destroying them.

"Now for us to take a parting gift," the Dog-Car shouted as he shot off blasts at Venjix and the Generals, causing the Gold Gears to fall into the Zords, along with a small green Morph Card, a black Morph Card, and the Rangers' gear, before they sped off, launching out of the huge Mantis Flier, landing in Corinth City.

Venjix was livid with anger as he stomped through the Mantis Flyer, blasting everyone with dark fire.

"Master Venjix, since the Rangers are powerless, we should send down a monster," Terra pointed out as Venjix grinned beneath his helmet.

"Aqua, send down one of your minions to destroy the monsters," Venjix ordered as Aqua went into another room, where she came out of with a machine bodied creature, whose legs, neck, and arms were made of pipes. One hand was a long pipe like a tentacle, and the other was a sword.

"This is Piper and pollution runs through everyone of these pipes that form his body," Aqua introduced as the creature laughed evilly.

"Just send me to the rivers as a giant and I'll make the city's water perfect for Ms. Aqua and Mr. Venjix," Piper said as Venjix nodded a reply, before Piper was led to the Revolutionizer, where he was placed inside of it, before coming out full of energy.

0000000000

The Orca-Cycle and Dog-Car sped through the skies and went through the Bio-Dome surrounding Corinth City, yet they glowed their respective color and split into Machine Souls, dropping their Golden Gears and Morph Cards into the city streets below.

0000000000

Piper stomped through a river next to Corinth City, spreading pollution through the water. Alec, Will, and Francesca ran forward, before something fell down and hit them each on the head.

"What the heck?" Alec asked as they noticed their Power Phones had landed in front of them.

"Maybe someone decided to send us a blessing?" Francesca joked as they each picked up the Power Phones and Morph Cards and slid them into place.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they each called out as they turned into the Power Rangers.

"How are we supposed to fight him without the Machines' true forms?" Alec asked as Will placed his hand over the symbol on his chest, causing the Car Cannon to appear in his hands.

"Form the Speed Slammer and blast him. That may destroy him even if we're too small to fight physically," Will said as Alec and Francesca touched their symbols and pulled out their Speed Gear, before merging them into the Speed Slammer.

"Boss, put me in!" Bus-On said from his Machine Card, before Will pulled it out and slid it into the slot on the Car Cannon, before they got into position.

They fired the Bear Bullet out of the Speed Slammer, before it glowed blue and took the shape of Bus-On.

"Bus-On Blast!" the Machine called out as it blasted Piper, yet, not so surprisingly, it failed and Bus-On was blasted back at the Rangers.

000000000

Ashton and Eric had been walking along the street, still depressed, before reaching a small park.

"What's happening, amigo?" a voice called out as Ashton looked up.

"Who's there?" Ashton asked as the two boys looked up and saw two flashes of green and black light gliding in the sky, before objects fell in front of them.

The two Golden Gears landed on Ashton's head, while Eric caught the Machine Souls and the green and black Change Cards.

"These are just like the other Rangers' gear, and some of it **is **the Rangers' gear!" Eric pointed out as they each ran off, attaching the Golden Gears to their arms, before they jumped on a green scooter, sliding on white helmets.

0000000000

Piper prepared to attack the Rangers by throwing a rock at them, but instead he heard a sound that came from a green scooter far away, which was drove by Eric and Ashton, and tossed it at them, missing by a long shot.

"Why did they come? They'll only get in the way," Alec said as they noticed Eric and Ashton were wearing golden braces.

Piper threw another rock at them, while the two new Rangers set their Golden Gears so they could morph.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they jumped out of the explosion, landing next to the Rangers.

Ashton was in a green suit, with headlights based off of a motorcycle's lights and with a fin on the top of the helmet. On his chest was a four shaped like an orca.

Eric was in a black suit, with dog ears on his helmet and police car based headlights, and on his chest was a five shaped like a dog.

"When did you guys transform?" Will asked as the two new Rangers looked at Piper.

"_Well, when Piper threw a rock at us, we jumped up and activated the_ _Golden Gears, and then, we turned into the Green and Black Rangers," Ashton explained as they flashbacked to show Ashton and Eric morphing in a similar manner to the other Rangers._

"Even if Markus doesn't approve of you guys joining us, then he'll just need to get over it," Francesca said as Eric held out a silver suitcase, which he opened to reveal the Machine Souls.

"Thanks for delivering these guys. We'll take care of this," Alec pointed out as they pulled out their Machine Cards and took the Machine Souls.

"Why don't we fight together?" Ashton asked as they each prepared for the roll call.

"Speeding Soldier! First Racer! Red Condor!" Alec called out as he struck his pose.

"Brilliant Brain! Second Racer! Blue Lion!" Will called out as he struck his pose.

"Blinding Beauty! Third Racer! Yellow Bear!" Francesca called out as she struck her own pose.

"Gallant Glider! Fourth Racer! Green Orca!" Ashton called out as he put his hands together, before pulling one into the air, pointing to the ground with the other, and raising up his left knee, before his headlights flashed and he leaned forward, bent one arm, and raising the other into the air.

"Howling Hero! Fifth Racer! Black Canine!" Eric called out as he raised a fist in the air, bending his knee back before he leaned forward, bending his arm in front of himself and moving one arm behind him.

"Speeding forward to destroy evil Speed Demons! Power Rangers RPM!" they called out as they struck their special poses.

"Take care of any damage Piper caused," Will told them as the Rangers stepped forward.

"Machine Cards, In!" the primary Rangers called out as they set the Machine Cards into the Souls, causing the Machines to grow bigger.

"Machine Megazord: Speed Striker!" the three Rangers called out as their Performance Machines merged together.

"Do we have Machines too?" Ashton wondered aloud as the Speed Striker attempted to activate the Speed Sword, but it was grabbed by Piper's tentacle pipe and thrown down.

Speed Striker got up and they noticed that Piper had destroyed part of a bridge, and people were driving toward the gap. The Speed Striker jumped into the gap, allowing vehicles to drive across them, but Pipe still attacked the Speed Striker, causing them to move enough for a car to dangle halfway off of a bridge.

Piper and the Speed Striker fought again, with Pipe ending up in their previous position, his pipes stuck in the bridge, while the car still dangled over a gap.

"Don't worry guys, we've got this!" Eric called out as he and Ashton sped across the bridge, jumping into the car and pulling out a woman and her son, before jumping down and landing perfectly, before the mom and son ran off, thanking the two new Rangers.

"Which means we can go full power," Alec pointed out as the Speed Striker pulled the Speed Sword out.

"Markus has to let them join us now," Francesca said as the Megazord and Piper resumed their fight.

"Grand Prix Slash!" the Rangers called out as the Megazord performed its Grand Prix Slash, slicing Piper in half as he turned into bubbles and blew up.

000000000

Inside of Venjix's Mantis Flier, Aqua was storming around mad, beating up any of the D-Machines that came near her, and even kicking around Terra and Sky.

"I can't believe Piper failed!" she screamed into the air as Terra, Sky, and Venjix left the room.

0000000000

All of the Rangers were now at Markus's Factory, still morphed but without their helmets, discussing the newest Rangers.

"I'm sorry I said you were knuckleheads," Markus said through gritted teeth.

"Well, that's close enough of an apology," Francesca said as the Rangers laughed at Markus.

"I can't believe I finally got to become a Ranger! But, what's this symbol on my chest?" Ashton asked as he pointed to the symbol on the uniform's chest.

"That's the marking of your Machine. I haven't found any reading of a Machine here, and I haven't built anymore, so they probably won't show up for a while," Markus explained as he looked at a computer screen.

"_I just hope the Speed Demons don't get their hands on them," _Markus thought grimly as the two new Machines, from inside of their cards, jumped out of the Souls, ready to explore this new world.

000000000

Next time, on Power Rangers RPM:

"Let's get down to business!" Markus shouted as he and the five Rangers started to fight, where Markus grabs Will, twists his arm, and then tosses him to the ground. After that, he grabbed Francesca and kicked her in the chest, knocking her away, before knocking Alec unconscious, and quickly defeating Eric and Ashton.

"If you can't even defeat me, you don't stand a chance against Venjix," Markus said as the alarms went off, revealing Scooper was destroying the forest.

It cuts to the Rangers; morphed, fighting off the D-Machines, while Eric and Ashton run off to fight Scooper alone, calling out the Asphalt Axe and the Hooded Howler.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Rangers! Landslide Shovel-full!" the monster called out as he buried the Black and Green Rangers in dirt.

Later on, it shows the Rangers fighting Scooper all together.

"Speed Slammer, BearV Card, in!" they called out as BearV came out of the Speed Slammer.

"Together, we won't lose! BearV Bullet!" BearV called out as Scooper and the attack collided.


	3. The Importance of Teamwork

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

00000000000

"Let's get started!" Markus said as he turned to face the five Rangers that stood in front of him. They were all dressed in a similar uniform. They each wore a black race car driver jacket, with sleeves and backs that were colored like their ranger form, with a pair of similar-looking black pants for the boys and a black skirt for Francesca.

"Come at me as if I were one of Venjix's monsters," Markus ordered as he got into a fighting stance, while the Rangers ran forward.

Francesca was the first one down. She aimed a kick at Markus, who dodged and used one leg to trip her, before she got up and tried to fight again, only to be kicked in the chest and knocked onto the floor.

"I won't fall as easily as her!" Will called out as he ran up and punched Markus, only to be roundhouse kicked, before he aimed a punch at Markus, only for his arm to be twisted and for him to wince in pain.

"Why do you only get serious on me?" he asked as he was tossed next to Francesca.

Alec aimed a kick at Markus, who grabbed his foot and threw Alec into the air. Alec landed on his feet, only to be kicked in the chest.

"Let's go, Ashton!" Eric said as the two new Rangers ran at Markus, only to be quickly and easily kicked in the chin, punched in the face, and pushed over.

"If you fight like that, you won't stand a chance against Venjix," Markus said as he pulled an unconscious Alec to his feet, while the others got up.

An alarm sounded from within the Factory a few feet away from them and the Rangers rushed in to respond, spotting a new Demon on the screens, attacking Green Mountain, a forest-covered mountain just outside of the Bio-Dome.

"Let's go guys!" Alec said as the Rangers ran out the front door of the Factory.

00000000

Alec and the Rangers stood in their previous positions, their Morphers ready.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as the screen flashed to start the theme song.

_(A cowboy beat starts to play in the background.)_

This is the last stand for humanity (Power Rangers RPM Let's Go!)

_(It shows the Racing Performance Machines racing toward Corinth City.)_

_(The music plays without words for a while, while it shows the Speed Demons racing through Corinth City, only for AkaRed to jump down in front of them, with Markus in his Machine Mode beside him.)_

Getting ready need to get some rest

_(It shows Red Cardor racing toward the screen, but it stops a few feet away from it, while Alec gets out. The screen swaps to the image of the Red Ranger posing in front of a large #1 shaped like a bird. __Alec – Red Condor Ranger __spreads across the bottom of the screen.)_

Then Venjix puts us to the test

_(The Demon Rider Venjix appears, pulling out a katana as he gets off of his bike.)_

Don't they know that we're the best? (Power Rangers)

_(Blue Bus-On races onto the screen and stops, while Will jumps out of it, pulling out his Power Phone. The screen changes to show the Blue Ranger posing in front of a large #2 shaped like a lion. __Will – Blue Lion Ranger __spreads across the screen's bottom.)_

Evil Machines trying to destroy me and Corinth City (Well, let me say.)

_(The three Speed Demon Generals appear with their weapons and strike the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!)

_(The Yellow BearV races across the screen and skids to a stop, while Francesca comes out of it, holding a Power Phone. The screen changes to show Yellow Ranger posing in front of a large #3 shaped like a bear. __Francesca – Yellow Bear Ranger __spreads on the bottom of the screen.)_

This is our last stand, and we'll do our best (RPM Let's Go!)

_(Green OrcCycler drives toward the screen, while Ashton jumps out of it, holding the Asphalt Axe. The screen changes to show the Green Ranger posing in front of a large #4 shaped like an orca. __Ashton – Green Orca Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers)

_(The Black Canine Cop speeds onto the screen, while Eric jumps out of it, holding the Hooded Howler in his hands. The screen changes to show the Black Ranger in front of a large #5 shaped like a dog. __Eric – Black Canine Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

You'll never break us; or erase us! (Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!)

000000000

Episode Three: The Importance of Teamwork

The Rangers raced into the lush forest on Green Mountain, only for the earth to shake and for trees to fall on them, changing it from a beautiful forest to a ruined clearing.

"Where's the Speed Demon?" Alec asked as D-Machines jumped from the ground around them.

"Ready?" Eric asked as he looked at Ashton, preparing his Golden Gear.

"Ready!" Ashton called out as he prepared his Golden Gear.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called as they morphed into the Black and Green Rangers.

"Ready?" Alec asked as he prepared the Power Phone.

"Ready!" Will and Francesca replied as they activated their Morphers.

"Let's Rev It Up!" the three main Rangers shouted as they morphed.

"Speeding Soldier! First Racer! RPM Red Ranger!" Alec called out as he struck a pose.

"Brilliant Brain! Second Racer! RPM Blue Ranger!" Will called out, striking his pose.

"Blinding Beauty! Third Racer! RPM Yellow Ranger!" Francesca called out as she struck her pose.

"Gallant Glider! Fourth Racer! RPM Green Ranger!" Ashton called out as he performed his pose.

"Howling Hero! Fifth Racer! RPM Black Ranger!" Eric called out as he performed his own pose.

"Protecting Corinth City from evil Speed Demons! Power Rangers RPM!" they called out as they struck the final pose, while multicolored smoke blew up behind them.

"Let's Speed Up!" the Rangers called out as they sped forward and went into the crowd of D-Machines.

Eric punched a D-Machine in the chest, before grabbing another and pulling him into the dirt, while Ashton flipped off of a ledge and landed in front of the D-Machines. Ashton rolled beneath a D-Machine, before grabbing a D-Machine and rolling into the dirt with it. He dodged a punch from a D-Machine, before punching on to the ground. He started knocking over more of the D-Machines. Meanwhile, the other Rangers were easily beating up their D-Machine enemies.

"Speed Slinger, Cardor Card!" Alec called as he activated his side-arm, before firing it off at the D-Machines around.

Will and Francesca activated their Speed Slingers and tag-teamed the D-Machines, blasting them with their weapons and killing the henchmen easily, while Eric and Ashton were having more trouble than the others.

Eric punched some of the D-Machines to the ground, before pulling out his Speed Slinger, ready to use it, before Ashton came beside him, wrestling with a D-Machine.

"Without a Machine Card, we can't activate the Speed Slingers," Ashton pointed out, before Eric used the Speed Slinger and slammed it into the head of a D-Machine, while the two Rangers ran forward, beating up more of the D-Machines.

"It's odd, but there seems to be no Speed Demon," Ashton pointed out as the newest Rangers stood beside each other, still ready to fight.

"Follow me!" Eric ordered as he ran into the woods, leaving a bewildered Ashton behind him.

"Wait for me!" Ashton called after his friend as he followed him into the woods.

000000000000

The Green and Black Rangers ran into the woods, following a mysterious sound as they reached a small spot in between the large number of trees.

"What's that sound?" Ashton asked as he looked around the area, spotting no Demon.

"I think I heard something," Eric said as he lie down on the ground and put his ear on the ground.

"Huh?" Ashton asked as he lie down on the ground, listening to what Eric had heard.

Below the ground, they heard digging and a scratching sound, along with a very bad song, filled with words that were inaudible.

"The demon is below us!" Ashton pointed out as the two Rangers got up.

"How will we hit it, though?" Ashton questioned as he looked at his partner.

"We'll use our gear!" Eric said as he punched his chest insignia, rising to his feet.

"Speed Gear, ready!" they both called out as they mashed a button on their golden belts, which glowed and released a large green axe with silver blades and a black laser gun in front of the two Rangers.

"Hooded Howler, ready!" Eric called out as he grabbed the black laser gun.

"Asphalt Axe, ready!" Ashton called out as he grabbed the green axe.

The Hooded Howler shot a blast of energy into the ground, while Ashton struck the ground with his Asphalt Axe, causing shockwaves to strike the Speed Demon below them.

The Speed Demon came from the ground where they had struck their attacks, sparking with blue lightning as he landed behind them.

The Speed Demon had a dark grey metallic body, with red armor on his shoulders and waist, with a rusted head that had glowing red eyes, and for hands, he had two rusted shovels.

"How dare you attack Scooper!" the Shovel Demon said as he got onto his feet. He slashed the air in front of him with his shovel, sending a slash of energy at the Rangers, which blew up when it collided with them.

"Let's go!" the main Rangers called out as they jumped into the air, firing their Speed Slingers at Scooper.

"What!?" Scooper asked as he looked at his attackers, whom landed in front of their allies.

"Leave this to us; we'll finish this guy off super fast!" Alec said as they got ready to fight.

"How could you so heartlessly destroy this beautiful forest?" Will asked as he aimed a fist at Scooper.

"Let's go!" Alec called out as they sped forward at mach speed, slamming into Scooper.

"Wait, did you say forest? My bad, I must've purified the wrong area!" Scooper said as he banged his head with hands, before the three Rangers slammed into him together, before turning to face their foe.

"Landslide Blizzard!" he called out as he drove one shovel into the ground, tearing out a huge storm of dirt at the Rangers, covering them in a pile of dirt.

"I may have been barking up the wrong house, but…wait a minute, isn't that the wrong phrase?" Scooper questioned as he moved around, before digging into the ground, quickly leaving the area while the three Rangers dug themselves out of the dirt pile.

"Man, he got away!" Ashton complained as he and Eric removed their helmets, looking into the deep hole created by Scooper.

The other three Rangers had finally dug themselves out of the dirt tomb created by Scooper, with their helmets removed.

"Why'd you guys get in the way?" Eric asked as the Rangers grouped together away from the hole.

"Because, without us, you guys would have been killed!" Alec pointed out as Eric turned his back on the Rangers.

"You let him get away, but this time, we'll handle it ourselves," Eric said as he turned and slid his helmet onto his head, jumping into Scooper's hole.

"Eric, where are you going?" Ashton asked as he put on his own helmet, jumping into the hole after his friend.

"C'mon, let's go back to Markus's Factory, and then we'll be able to monitor the Demons' actions," Will said as the three Rangers put their helmets back on and ran off.

000000000

Eric and Ashton landed in an underground area, where they de-morphed upon landing. They walked through the stone corridor, and saw that Terra, along with an army of D-Machines and Scooper, while Aqua was drinking from a glass filled with wine, with Sky beside her.

"Today, we shall declare a war on the humans," Terra pronounced as he and Scooper stood in the middle of the room.

"Excuse me, Terra, but attacking the Green Mountain won't do any good," Aqua said, smiling sarcastically at the second in command.

"Scooper here attacked the wrong area, my dear Aqua. He was supposed to attack New Tokyo, where the humans are building a new city, and with it, a new Bio Dome," Terra explained as Scooper turned away from them.

"I won't mess up again, Terra. This time I will make sure there will be no New Tokyo!" Scooper called out as he banged his shovels together, before digging into the ground beneath him, speeding away underground.

"They're attacking New Tokyo. If they destroy New Tokyo, then the Bio Dome research could fail," Eric pointed out as they turned to leave, preparing to climb up the hole.

000000000

"Wait, what did that monster say before he took off?" Will asked as he paced around in the Factory, while Francesca flipped through a magazine and Alec was outside throwing a baseball into the air.

"He said 'I may have been barking up the wrong house…wait isn't that the wrong phrase?'" Francesca answered as the two Rangers went outside, while Alec accidently threw his baseball at Francesca, it hitting a page in her magazine, drawing her attention to one article that showed the image of a large white city surrounded in a Bio Dome.

"Guys, I've figured out where he'll attack next!" Francesca said as she led the two boys away.

000000000

In the large white city seen in the magazine article in Francesca's magazine, a woman with black hair tied up into a knot at her neck, dressed in a blue suit, handed a pair of scissors to an old man in black robes with grey hair and a long grey beard. She gave a copy of the scissors to a boy with brown hair in a white sweatshirt, red pants, and weirdly colored tennis shoes.

Suddenly, Scooper's tuneless singing filled the air, and he jumped out of the ground, while everybody scattered, except for the Old Man, Woman, and 'Playboy'.

"We've been waiting for you," the Old Man said, chuckling as he said it, while Scooper ran forward and threw him into the air, only to be tackled by the Playboy and Woman, whom pinned him to the ground.

The two pulled him up and threw him toward the Old Man, who jumped up and scissor kicked the monster, while the Woman and Playboy both punched Scooper, knocking him into a white table hidden beneath a red umbrella, scattering chair everywhere.

Eric and Ashton ran to the scene, where they noticed the three citizens fighting Scooper.

"Can I ditch this costume now?" the Playboy asked in a familiar tone to the Black and Green Rangers.

"Right, I'm starting to get tired of this mask," the Old Man said as he pulled off his 'face', revealing that Alec was the Old Man.

"Finally," the Woman said as she untied her hair, causing it to fall down as she removed her fake glasses.

The Playboy removed his hood and sunglasses, before dropping the sweatshirt to the ground, revealing a blue sleeveless shirt.

"Guys, what were you doing in those costumes?" Ashton asked as the Black and Green Rangers walked to their teammates.

"It was Francesca's idea," Will explained as Alec tossed him his racer jacket, which was slid over the blue shirt.

"I can't believe I lost to those Power fools," Scooper grumbled as he got up and prepared to fight.

"This time, you won't get away!" Alec said as the three unmorphed Rangers stepped up.

"Ready?" Alec asked as he set the Morph Card into his Power Phone.

"Ready!" was the response from Will and Francesca.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they morphed into the Red, Blue, and Yellow Rangers.

The Rangers pulled out their Speed Slingers and set in their Machine Cards.

"Speed Slingers, ready," they said as they blasted at Scooper, whom used his shovel hands to block the attacks.

"How's that, Rangers?" he taunted as he stood boldly before them.

"Let's try Rod Mode!" Alec said as they changed the Speed Slingers into Speed Swords.

"Let's go!" the three Rangers called out as they ran forward.

Alec slammed his Speed Sword into Scooper's claw, with Francesca and Will following him. Will was batted away, while Francesca landed a single hit before moving out of Alec's way.

Alec slammed his sword into Scooper, pushing him back toward Ashton and Eric.

"Let's help, Ashton!" Eric said as Ashton nodded in response.

"Hooded Howler!" Eric called out as he pulled out his gun.

"Asphalt Axe!" Ashton called out, pulling out his large green axe.

"Let's go!" the two new Rangers said as they ran forward.

Scooper slammed Alec away, while Francesca slammed her Speed Sword into Scooper's arm, only to be redirected.

"Don't' worry, I'll help!" Ashton called as he jumped into the air, wielding his axe.

He sliced Scooper's back, causing him to release Francesca, while Eric jumped over the two Rangers, blasting Scooper with the Hooded Howler.

All of the Rangers regrouped, with Eric and Alec in front.

"Now who's got this battle won at super speed?" Eric mocked as he turned to the Red Ranger.

"Shut up! I'll finish him off now!" Alec said as he turned away from his teammate, ready to strike.

"I'll kill you for that! Landslide Blizzard!" Scooper said as he got up and launched a huge chunk of bricks and rocks at the Rangers, whom all rolled out of the way.

"Eric, let's get him together!" Alec said as he and the Black Ranger landed next to each other.

"Right!" Eric said as they ran toward Scooper, where Eric jumped up, dodged a slash of energy, and fired energy blasts at Scooper, knocking him away.

"Come on, Alec, let's go!" Eric said as he lied down on the ground, while Alec ran forward.

"Okay!" Alec called out as Eric used his feet to catapult Alec into the air.

"Speed Stab!" Alec called out as his Speed Sword glowed red, which he used to stab Scooper, launching him backwards.

Will and Francesca ran next to Alec, lining up together in front of Scooper.

"Speed Weapons, ready!" they called out as they mashed the buttons on their belts, before the symbols on their chests glowed and released their weapons.

"Speed Sword!" Alec called out as he grabbed his sword out of the air.

"Car Cannon!" Will called out as he grabbed the large cannon.

"Bear Bullet!" Francesca called out as he grabbed her small yellow bullet.

"Speed Slammer, Online!" the Rangers called out as they merged their weapons together.

"Now, it's time for BearV to shine!" Francesca said as she slid in BearV's Machine Card into the Speed Slammer.

"Together we can't lose!" BearV called out as she was fired out of the Speed Slammer, colliding with Scooper, causing parts of him to blow up.

"Master Terra, forgive me!" Scooper called out as he blew up.

"We won!" Alec called out as the Rangers regrouped and celebrated.

"Nice job, Eric," Alec said, turning to the Black Ranger.

"Thanks," was the Ranger's reply, while the Bikkurium energy flowed through Scooper.

"_Scooper of the Earth Destruction Squadron let my Bikkurium Energy flow through you!" Terra called as Scooper came back to life._

"Industrial Revolution!" Scooper called out as he banged his shovels together, before he grew to skyscraper size.

"Markus, teleport the Souls," Alec said into his Power Phone as the red and black chest containing the Machine Souls landed in their hands.

"Cardor!"

"Bus-On!"

"BearV!"

The Rangers pulled out their Machine Cards and slid them into the Machine Souls, releasing their Zords as the Machines raced forward.

"Alright, Machines, let's go!" Cardor shouted as he raced forward.

"Bus-On is back!" Bus-On shouted.

"I thought we blew this guy up," BearV said as she sped after her brethren.

"Partner, are you ready?" Alec asked as he set the Power Phone in his Steering Wheel.

"I was born ready!" Cardor replied.

"Let's go!" Bus-On ordered.

"At full speed!" BearV called out.

"Racing Performance Machines: Speed Striker Megazord!" the Rangers called out as their Machines merged together.

_(The theme song starts playing.)_

The two giants stomped toward each other, ready to fight.

"Allow me to dig you a grave, Speed Striker!" Scooper roared as he stomped closer to the Megazord.

"Nonsense!" Alec called out from inside is cockpit.

"Will, get the Sword," Francesca ordered as she flipped a switch.

"Speed Sword, ready!" Will called from inside his cockpit, flipping a switch as the Megazord pulled out its sword.

"Duel!" Scooper challenged as the two giants prepared to duel.

"Come on guys, I know you can do it!" Ashton called out from below as he and Eric ran to the edge of a buildings.

"Don't' you guys know that long ago, a two sword-wielder once beat a one sword-wielder?" Scooper asked as Alec called out from inside the Megazord.

"He has two swords? Oh man!" Alec complained as he made the Megazord hit its head with its hands.

Scooper ran forward and hit the Speed Sword with one shovel, before using the other to pull it down, before the swords were pushed into Speed Striker.

"Two swords may be better than one," Francesca admitted.

"Wrong! The legend he reference was that the two sword wielder instead used a wooden sword," Will pointed out.

"Maybe you should've researched humans more," Alec taunted as the Megazord pulled its sword away from Scooper's claws before they slashed the monster.

They used the sword again and sliced into Scooper's chest, pushing him back.

"This is my Super Landslide Blizzard!" Scooper called out as he let out a huge sandstorm at the Speed Striker.

"RV Shield!" Francesca called out as the Megazord pulled out the shield, using it to block the sandstorm. The Megazord shook as the sand hit it.

"Alec, jump up!" Eric shouted as Alec nodded and forced the Megazord to jump into the clear skies.

"Who gave you permission to jump?" Scooper asked as he looked up at the Megazord.

The Megazord slashed downward on Scooper, and then they slashed him twice more, knocking him away.

"Alright, time to cross our last corner! Grand Prix Slash!" the Rangers called out as the Megazord sped forward, slashing Scooper for the last time before he blew up.

000000000

The Rangers all ran back to the Factory, where they grouped up.

"Nice job guys," Ashton commented as the Rangers dressed in their uniforms, showed up.

"Thanks, you guys did well in that ground fight, too," Francesca said as she, Will, and Ashton walked over to a separate area.

"Hopefully you guys will get Machines soon too," Will said as he hit Ashton on the shoulder, while Eric and Alec high-fived each other.

0000000000

The two Machines continued to travel in Card form, searching for their partners.

0000000000

OK, here's the sneak peek for the next episode.

000000000

"Mi amigos, we are the Speed Demons' specially made Racing Performance Machines! We rebelled, and now, we want to help you!" OrcCycler explained to the Rangers.

"Speak for yourself!" Canine Cop barked as he turned away from his partner, Eric.

"We need to cooperate with these guys if we want to defeat the Speed Demons," Markus explained.

The image changed to that of a kid running away from Eric, holding Canine Cop's Soul, while Ashton fights Aqua.

"Face the facts, Green Ranger; you won't get back OrcCycler's Soul, and pretty soon, I'll take back his Card," she taunted as she wrapped her whip around Ashton and tossed him around.

"1, 2, 3, Spray!" shouted Spracid as he shot out acid at the Rangers.

"OrcCycler, Canine Cop, let's go!" Eric called out as the Green and Black Machines came out to fight.

**Next Time: The Trouble with Machines!**

0000000000


	4. The Trouble with Machines

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

Also, the Speed Slinger is now the Speed Shooter, and the rod form of it is now the Speed Sword.

The Machine Cards waddled through the city, still searching for their Partners.

"Where are our Partners, amigo?" OrcCycler asked as Canine Cop growled from inside his card.

"For the last time, I don't know! That's it, I'm going to find my Partner on my own," Canine Cop said as he waddled away from OrcCycler.

"Oh great, what did I do now?" OrcCycler asked as he started to head out in a different direction.

"Master Venjix, we've located the signals of Canine Cop and OrcCycler!" Aqua shouted to his master as a computer showed the images of the two Machines.

"Good, now one of you send down a monster to help you retrieve them," Venjix ordered from his throne.

"I'll send down my eldest child!" Aqua said as she ran past her fellow Generals and went into another room, coming out with a Demon next to her.

The new demon was in white armor, with a spray bottle-shaped head. It had a grey face, with eyes and teeth that seemed to be made of steel.

"Call me Spracid!" the monster declared in a singsong voice as he did a small dance.

"My child here can spray acid. Let's test it out on the Demon Machines!" Aqua said as the D-Machines appeared, charging at the monster.

"1, 2, 3, Spray!" Spracid shouted as acid shot out from his face, hitting the D-Machines, which fell over and melted.

"Perfect, with this monster, the Rangers and their Machines will die," Venjix said as he curled up a fist and laughed at his plan.

Alec stands in the middle of the three Rangers, with Will and Francesca on his sides. Next to Will is Ashton, and next to Francesca is Eric. All of the Rangers are standing in the middle of Corinth City.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they activated their morphers.

_(A cowboy beat starts to play in the background.)_

This is the last stand for humanity (Power Rangers RPM Let's Go!)

_(It shows the Racing Performance Machines racing toward Corinth City.)_

_(The music plays without words for a while, while it shows the Speed Demons racing through Corinth City, only for AkaRed to jump down in front of them, with Markus in his Machine Mode beside him.)_

Getting ready need to get some rest

_(It shows Red Cardor racing toward the screen, but it stops a few feet away from it, while Alec gets out. The screen swaps to the image of the Red Ranger posing in front of a large #1 shaped like a bird. __Alec – Red Condor Ranger __spreads across the bottom of the screen.)_

Then Venjix puts us to the test

_(The Demon Rider Venjix appears, pulling out a katana as he gets off of his bike.)_

Don't they know that we're the best? (Power Rangers)

_(Blue Bus-On races onto the screen and stops, while Will jumps out of it, pulling out his Power Phone. The screen changes to show the Blue Ranger posing in front of a large #2 shaped like a lion. __Will – Blue Lion Ranger __spreads across the screen's bottom.)_

Evil Machines trying to destroy me and Corinth City (Well, let me say.)

_(The three Speed Demon Generals appear with their weapons and strike the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!)

_(The Yellow BearV races across the screen and skids to a stop, while Francesca comes out of it, holding a Power Phone. The screen changes to show Yellow Ranger posing in front of a large #3 shaped like a bear. __Francesca – Yellow Bear Ranger __spreads on the bottom of the screen.)_

This is our last stand, and we'll do our best (RPM Let's Go!)

_(Green OrcCycler drives toward the screen, while Ashton jumps out of it, holding the Asphalt Axe. The screen changes to show the Green Ranger posing in front of a large #4 shaped like an orca. __Ashton – Green Orca Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers)

_(The Black Canine Cop speeds onto the screen, while Eric jumps out of it, holding the Hooded Howler in his hands. The screen changes to show the Black Ranger in front of a large #5 shaped like a dog. __Eric – Black Canine Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

You'll never break us; or erase us! (Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!)

_(The Speed Striker Megazord speeds through Corinth, destroying Mernace.)_

Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!

_(The five Performance Machines and the Rangers appear, with Markus to their right and AkaRed to their left, while a logo appears above them.)_

**Episode Four: The Trouble with Machines! **

**Storyline Based Around: Ashton/OrcCycler and Eric/Canine Cop**

"Guys, I've located Machine signals!" Markus called as his Rangers ran next to him and looked at the nearby computer, which showed the images of the Machines.

"So, those are our partners," Ashton said in awe as the screens showed the coordinates of the Machines' signals. One was in the middle of a forest, and one was at a cliffside.

"Canine Cop is in the Black Woods area, and OrcCycler is somewhere at Grey Cliffs. Guys, you'll need to split up if you want to get these new Machines before the Demons," Markus explained as the Rangers ran out and split apart.

Alec and Eric stepped through the large forest called the Black Woods, searching for Canine Cop's small black card that held his mind.

"Where could it be?" Eric asked as the two Rangers trekked through mud and trees.

"It should blend right in here," Alec commented as they stomped through the forest. Eric turned toward Alec and tackled him, knocking them both into the mud.

"What was that for?!" Alec shouted as he got off of the ground, noticing that Eric had picked up something out of the mud.

"You almost stepped on Canine's Machine Card," Eric pointed out as he used his jacket to wipe off the mud, revealing a black Machien Card with his symbol on it.

"Machine Card, Canine Cop, in!" he called out as he slid it into his Golden Gear, which then showed the small hologram of Canine Cop.

"Who are you and why did you wake me up from my nap?" Canine asked as he let out a yawn and looked at the humans.

"I'm your partner, Eric Draper, the Black Ranger!" Eric stated as the Machine turned away from him.

"I'll choose who my partner is! But, if you want to prove yourself, find my Soul," Canine snapped as the look on Eric's face saddened.

"Cardor, see if you can persuade him," Alec ordered as he placed his own Machine Card into his Power Phone, releasing a smaller version of Cardor.

"C'mon Canine, let him be your partner, already," Cardor said as Canine scoffed at him.

"You're just like Eric; a pathetic waste of space," Canine barked as he went back into his Card, while Cardor did the same.

Eric and Alec searched the area, but found a small imprint in the dirt from where a Machine Soul was, and beside it was a footprint, from a small shoe.

Meanwhile, in the Grey Cliffs, Ashton, along with Seth and Francesca, searched for OrcCycler.

"Where is it?" Ashton asked as he and Francesca raced forward.

"Guys, wait up, I'm not used to hiking!" Will complained as he followed his teammates.

"Can't you be faster; after all, this is a special day?" Francesca asked as she turned to the Blue Ranger.

"Well excuse me, I left my steroids at the Factory," Will said sarcastically as Francesca walked toward him and hit him on the head.

"What was that for?" Will asked.

"For being an idiot!" was the reply.

"If there was a competition in the Olympics for being an idiot, you'd get the Gold Medal!" Will snapped back as Francesca started to pound him again, this time knocking him over the edge of a cliff.

"I think you went a little too far," Ashton commented as Will plummeted to the ground.

"He deserved it," was the reply.

"Rev It Up!" they heard Will shout as a blue flash happened, and he morphed right when he made contact with the ground, knocking him out of his morph.

"Guys, I found OrcCycler!" he called back up as the Yellow and Green Ranger ran to the edge and saw Will getting off of the ground, holding a small green Card in one hand and OrcCycler's Soul in the other.

"Sweet!" Ashton yelled as he jumped down and landed next to Will, who handed him the Soul and Card before falling over.

"I'll be taking those! 1, 2, 3, Spray!" shouted the voice of a monster's voice as a blast of acid hit the ground around Ashton and Will, causing the Soul to fly high into the air, only for it to be grabbed by Spracid.

"Hello, peoples, I'm the Spray Bottle Speed Demon, Spracid!" he called out as he struck a pose.

Francesca jumped down next to the boys and looked at the Demon.

"1, 2, 3, Spray!" he called out again as he shot more acid out, which missed the Rangers, but did hit a rock, which melted.

"Now, our friend here will die!" Spracid shouted as he held up the Soul.

"No, don't!" Ashton begged as Spracid started to cackle.

"1, 2, 3, Spray!" he screamed as he shot out acid, which, instead of hitting the Soul, hit his arm, burning it and melting it.

"My arm, it's burning! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" he screamed as the Rangers looked up at him.

"Who is this clown?" Francesca asked as the monster started to shake the acid off of his arm.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" he said, trying to sound menacing, but he ended up sounding like an idiot.

"C'mon guys, we need to get back the Soul!" Ashton said as the three Rangers stepped forward.

"1, 2, 3, Spray!" the monster shouted as he shot acid at the Rangers, who activated their morphers.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they sped forward and morphed into their suits, right before they jumped onto the cliff where their opponent stood.

Francesca tried to punch its arm, but was blocked, and Ashton grabbed it by the fists, but the monster shook him off, while Will tried to attack from behind. Eventually, Spracid and the Rangers started wrestling for the Machine Soul.

"Give it back!" Ashton ordered as he jumped back and charged at the Demon, aiming a punch at the Demon.

Alec and Eric stepped through the Black Woods, eventually reaching a spot where it connected to a town, where they could hear a kid bragging.

"Isn't it the coolest? I found it out in the Black Woods," the voice bragged, which came from a little boy in a blue checkered shirt, with a blue t-shirt beneath it, as well as blue jeans. He had brown hair down over his eyebrows.

"That must be the kid who took the Soul," Alec pointed out as Eric slapped him.

"Gee, ya think?" he asked as the two ran down the hill.

"I'll get it, I'm great with kids!" Alec said as he rushed down to the kid, who was bragging to his friends.

"Hey, you should turn that in to a police officer if you found it, someone might be looking for it!" Alec said as he approached the kid, grabbing him by his arm.

"So, if someone's looking for it, they shouldn't have lost it!" snapped the boy as Alec tried to grab it out of his hands, only for the kid to run away, his friends following him.

"Yeah, you're really good with the kids," Eric said sarcastically, giving Alec a fake thumbs-up.

As Ashton charged forward, he rapidly punched Spracid in the face, knocking him away, before he rolled at the Demon and aimed a kick at the legs, but Spracid jumped above the kick and tried to kick Ashton, but the Green Ranger dodged and rapidly punched Spracid in the chest.

"Here I go! Backwheel Uppercut!" Ashton called out as he performed an uppercut on Spracid, leaving a green streak behind his arm as the wheel on his arm spun, while Spracid was rocketed into the sky, landing on his butt.

"Machine Cards, set!" Will and Francesca called out as they ran next to Ashton and prepared the Speed Shooters.

"Don't you guys know that guns are dangerous?" Spracid asked as he got up and put his hands up.

"Yeah, maybe for you," Will remarked as the two shot Spracid with their blasters, knocking the Machine Soul into the air, and Spracid onto the ground.

"The Soul!" Ashton shouted as the Rangers ran forward; only for a blast of energy hit them, causing the Soul to land on the cliff behind Spracid, where Aqua now stood, picking up the Soul.

"Hello, Rangers," she said evilly as the Rangers and her child looked up.

"Not her again!" Will said as he saw the General.

"I almost forgot what she looked like," Ashton commented as he looked up at the General in awe.

"In case you don't remember me, I'm the Aquatic Attacking General of the Speed Demons," she explained, touching the Machine Soul to her chest as she spread out an arm.

"Just call me Aqua Attacker!" she pronounced as she stretched out the arm holding the Soul, a grin on her face.

"I know, in case you forgot, you've kicked my butt twice," Will pointed out as he stepped forward.

"So, anybody could kick your butt. Now, give back the Soul, grandma!" Francesca snapped as she stepped forward.

"Grandma!?" Aqua shouted as her body turned red.

"I'll have you know that I'm the Young Maiden of the Speed Demons, you ungrateful brat!" Aqua screamed as fire exploded around her, while lightning came out and struck the area.

"She's scary," Ashton said as the Rangers cowered.

"Mom, you're leaking!" Spracid shouted as he rushed to his "mom", turning the crank on her head.

"Forget about it, I'm OK, now go and kill those kids!" she ordered as she grabbed Spracid and kicked him over the cliff's edge.

"I understand!" he shouted as he landed near the Rangers.

"1, 2, 3, Spray!" Spracid shouted as he pulled his handle and shot out more acid, which the Rangers dodged.

"Ashton, the Princess and I will take care of him, take care of the old lady," Will said as Ashton nodded.

Ashton jumped up and bounced off of Spracid's back, landing in front of Aqua.

"Give me back my Machine Soul!' Ashton ordered as he saw the woman look at the Machine Soul, before she pulled out her whip and slashed him.

She continued to slam her whip at him, and some of them hit gravel, but some of them his Ashton, while Francesca and Will fought against Spracid.

Spracid shot them with acid, which collided with them and covered their suits, which sparked and crackled.

"Now that you're burning, I'll finish you off!" Spracid shouted as he summoned out a broom-like staff.

"OK, this time, he'll have to give us the Soul. No kid can resist candy," Alec said as he handed Eric a black suitcase.

Eric stepped forward and ran toward the kid.

"Hey kid, I'd like to make a 50/50 Trade. Your toy, for my candy, sounds fair, right?" Eric said as he opened up the case, revealing numerous candies in bright wrappers.

"Help! Some kind of dealer is attacking me!" the boy screamed and ran away as a cop came by and tried to arrest Eric.

"Forget it, I'm out of here!" Eric shouted as he hit the cop in the face with his suitcase and ran after the boy.

"For some reason, I knew that'd happen," Alec admitted as his Power Phone rang.

"What is it, Will?" Alec asked.

"_Aqua and a Demon have stolen the Soul for OrcCycler!" _was the reply.

"Right, I'm on my way!" Alec replied as he cut off his Phone and ran off.

Aqua slashed Ashton again with her whip, while Spracid struck Will and Francesca with his broom staff. He slammed his staff into them each two more times, while Ashton and Aqua continued to fight, until Aqua put him in a headlock, that is.

"There is no way a little boy will beat me," Aqua said as she threw Ashton onto the ground.

"Now what, Green Ranger?" she asked as she looked down at Ashton.

"I guess I'll have to…beg," Ashton said bowing to Aqua.

"Please, give it back!" Ashton begged as Aqua looked at him like he was an idiot.

"What an idiot," she laughed as she set a foot on his back.

"Just according to plan…" Ashton muttered silently as he jumped up and slashed at Aqua with the Asphalt Axe, but he missed every time.

Aqua shot steam at Ashton, blasting him back on the ground.

"Did you really think that would work on me?" she asked as she looked down at her opponent.

"That plan stunk; even I knew it wouldn't work!" OrcCycler put in from his Card.

"Here I go!" Spracid shouted as he slashed his staff at Will and Francesca again.

"The final spray!" Spracid shouted as he pulled a hand into the air.

"One!" Will got up and, beneath his helmet, frowned.

"Two!" Francesca looked shocked.

"Three!" a barrage of orange lasers hit Spracid.

"Hey!" Alec called from on top of a cliff, where he had shot Spracid with his Speed Shooter. Alec jumped down from the cliff and landed in front of his friends.

"Nice entrance," Will pointed out as the Rangers lined up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," Alec apologized as he tapped Will's helmet.

"Late entries are disqualified, you jerk!" Spracid shouted as he got up.

"Let's fight at full speed!" Alec said as the three prepared to strike.

"Speed Weapons!"

"Bear Bullet: Bear Bullet Crash!" Francesca called out as she released her Bear Bullet, which struck Spracid numerous times.

"Car Cannon: Speed Shot!" Will called out as his weapon shot out blasts of blue lasers at Spracid.

"Speed Sword: Speed Stab!" Alec called out as he performed his own special move, sending Spracid to the ground.

"Speed Slammer: Version 1!" the Rangers called out as they merged their weapons into the first Speed Slammer.

"Cardor, it's your turn!" Alec stated as he slid the red Card into the Speed Slammer.

"Wait, you don't know what you're doing, you jerks!" Spracid squealed as the Speed Slammer locked him in its target.

"Speed up!" the Rangers called out as the Bear Bullet took Cardor's shape.

"This time, you're the one who's melting! Cardor Crash!" Cardor shouted as he started to catch fire.

Spracid blew up when Cardor hit him, falling to the ground as he did so.

"Alright!" Will called out as he shot a peace sign at the dead monster.

"How could you do that to my child?" Aqua asked as she looked at her dead son.

"Spracid, wake up!" Aqua ordered as the Bikkurium Energy flowed through Spracid.

"Industrial Revolution!" Spracid roared as he grew bigger.

"Now I'll squash those jerks!" Spracid threatened as he looked at his enemies.

"Markus, send the Souls!" Alec ordered into his Power Phone.

"_Right! Souls, teleport!" _they heard Markus say, while the Soul Case appeared in their hands.

"Machine Cards, set!" the Rangers called out as they set the Cards into the Souls.

"Let's go!"

"It's time to fight already?"

"Quit complaining, Bus-On!"

The Rangers jumped into their Zords and placed the Power Phones onto the steering wheels.

"Speed Striker Megazord!" they called out as the Zords merged.

"Let's clean this guy up!" Alec called out as Will and Francesca nodded.

"OK!"

"C'mon, put 'em, Megadork!" Spracid shouted as he started to move side to side.

"Send down Speed Fleet 05," Venjix ordered as the aforementioned fleet of Speed Flyers zoomed away.

"Go, destroy them!" Spracid ordered as the large fleet shot the Megazord with lasers, shaking them around.

"I'll finish you off! 1, 2, 3, Spray!" Spracid shouted as he crouched down and then pointed his fingers in the sky, symbolizing the numbers until he shot acid at the Rangers' Megazord, while Ashton and Aqua looked at the fight.

"Attacks coming from both land and sky?" Ashton asked as Speed Flyers flew through the air.

Inside of a Speed Flier, a message went to a D-Machine.

"_We've located another Machine Soul. Destroy it before a Ranger gets it," _Sky ordered through a radio transmission as a D-Machine nodded and led two more Speed Fliers away from the fleet, heading to the part of town where Eric and the boy were fighting.

The little boy hid in an alley, hoping that Eric wouldn't find him, but Eric jumped out and chased him into the streets, while a group of Speed Fliers loomed over them.

"Wait, I don't want to hurt you!" Eric called after the boy as the two looked at the trio of Flyers.

"Kill him!" a D-Machine shouted as he fired lasers at the boy, who ran into a small alley, holding Canine's Soul to his chest.

"I've got to save the boy, even if he doesn't give me the Soul," Eric said to himself as he chased the boy, followed by the Flyers.

The Flyers shot at the rock above the boy, causing it to crumble around him, while Eric caught up to the boy, who had hidden beneath an arch with a sign on it.

"Rev It Up!" Eric called out as he turned into the Black Ranger, grabbing the boy out of harm's way, causing the boy to drop the Soul.

"Are you OK?" Eric asked as he helped the boy up.

"Yeah," was Eric's reply from the boy.

"Quick, put me in the Speed Shooter before they come back!" Canine ordered as the Card slid out of its holder.

"Right," Eric replied as he put Canine's chip into the Speed Shooter.

"Get down!" Eric ordered as the little boy crouched down, hiding next to Eric.

"Snipe Shot!" Eric called out as he shot out a single bullet that glowed with orange energy. The bullet broke through the front window of the central Speed Flyer, cracking into the head of the lead D-Machine, instantly killing him. The Flyer piloted by the now-dead Machine crashed into the one on its right, whose tail fin crashed into the remaining Flyer, blowing it up.

"You did it! You did it!" the boy squealed in glee as he got up.

"Here, this is yours," Eric said as he picked Canine's Soul up and handed it to the boy.

"No, take it, it's a present for saving me," he boy said, placing the Soul in Eric's hand.

"Are you sure?" Eric asked.

"Yes, but remember, it's a special treasure," the boy said as Eric nodded and thanked the boy, running away with the Soul.

"Face the facts, Green Ranger, you'll never get the Soul, and pretty soon, I'll have the Card back," Aqua stated as she wrapped her whip around Ashton, slinging him around until he landed in the rocks.

"I won't give up," Ashton said, slowly getting up.

"Oh, you're not dead yet?" Aqua asked as she sent a spark through the whip, electrocuting Ashton.

Ashton fell, but still got up, trying to rip off the whip.

"I won't lose!" he shouted as he glared at Ashton.

"Put me in the Speed Shooter!" OrcCycler ordered as his Card flew into the air and floated around Ashton.

"Really?" Ashton asked.

"Sure, amigo, we're partners, aren't we?" OrcCycler asked as Ashton slid his Card into the Speed Shooter.

"Prepare to die, Ranger," Aqua threatened seriously as she prepared to kill Ashton.

"Don't count on it, Grandma!" Ashton shouted as he fired his Speed Shooter at her, causing her whip to release him.

"How dare you hit me?" she demanded to know as she stepped forward.

"Thanks, Orca," Ashton said as he looked at his blaster.

"Nice nickname, amigo," OrcCycler complimented as the Green Ranger turned back to the General.

"Rev up!" Ashton shouted as the wheels on his suit spun, causing him to speed past Aqua, snatching the Soul out of her hand before jumping high onto a cliff.

"What?" Aqua asked as she looked at Ashton.

"I got my Machine back!" Ashton shouted as he looked down proudly from his cliff.

"Give it back!" Aqua pouted as she jumped up and down, crying.

"No way!" Ashton replied.

"Why you brat!" Aqua hissed as she became fueled with rage.

Aqua shot a cloud of pink smoke at Ashton, causing him to fall from the cliff, causing him to collapse in front of Aqua.

"It was fun for a while, but now, it's over," Aqua said as she stretched out her whip, while the Black Ranger jumped behind her, blasting her left shoulder as she turned around, revealing circuitry beneath her skin.

"Are you OK?" Eric asked as he helped Ashton up.

"I should be going now, boys," Aqua stated as she slid two fingers over her blast wound, causing skin to rebuild over the circuitry.

"Later," Aqua stated as she sent out an air kiss that turned into a large heart attack, which blasted the Green and Black Rangers, while she disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Ashton asked as the two Rangers ran over to the spot where she used to stand.

"How could we let her leave?" Eric complained.

"Did you get your Machine, Eric?" Ashton asked as he nodded to the black Soul in Eric's hand.

"Yeah, and I can see that you've got yours, too," Eric replied as the two put their hands side by side, each hand holding a Machine Soul.

In the giant fight above them, the remaining Flyers were defeating the Megazord, while Spracid commanded them.

Eric and Ashton stepped toward the battle, looking at the fight.

"Mama-mia, the Megazord is in trouble!" OrcCycler pointed out as the two giants continued to fight, while the two Cards came from the Speed Shooters.

"We have no choice then, let's team up!" Canine barked as the two Rangers took their Machine Cards into their hands.

"Let's go!" Eric ordered as Ashton nodded, while the two stepped forward again.

"OrcCycler!"

"Canine Cop!"

The two Rangers extended their Machien Souls forward, preparing to slide in the Cards.

"Ready!" they called out as they prepared their Souls.

"OrcCycler, Machine Card, set!" Ashton called out as OrcCycler's back wheel split in two, revealing a slot where the Card fit in.

"OrcCycler!"

"Canine Cop, Machine Card, set!" Eric called out as the back of Canine slid down, revealing a Card Slot, which the Card went into.

"Canine Cop!"

The two Racing Machines sped forward, eventually enlarging to Zord size, while Ashton and Eric jumped into the cockpits, where they attached their Golden Gears to the Steering Wheels.

"The Cosmopolitan Machine! OrcCycler!"

"The Type who never gives up the Chase! Canine Cop!"

The Megazord turned to look at the two newcomers that sped toward them.

"Look guys!" Francesca shouted as each of the Rangers looked forward.

"New Machines?" Will asked.

"So they're finally here?" Alec asked.

The two Flyers shot at the Zords, but missed. OrcCycler peeled out and dodged a flurry of lasers from a Flyer.

"Amigo, you've got a fiery heart!" OrcCycler complimented his pilot.

"Maybe the same blood runs through us," Ashton joked from inside of his Machine.

"We're both cheerful guys!" OrcCycler pointed out.

"Let's go!" Ashton ordered as OrcCycler pulled a wheelie, while three Speed Flyers changed into Land Mode and used frog legs to speed forward.

"Full speed!" Ashton called out as his Zord accelerated.

"Full Speed Slash!" OrcCycler called out as his head piece spun, causing his tail to slash the Speed Fliers until they blew up.

"It's my policy to fight for justice!" Canine barked.

"And the same goes for me!" Eric pointed out.

"I've noticed ever since you saved that boy," Canine remarked.

"They want to play a game of chicken?" Canine laughed at the villainous Machines that sped toward them.

"Let's play with our own rules!" Eric commented as Canine balanced onto only his side wheels, speeding past the Speed Flyers.

"Don't miss the target!" Canine ordered as Eric mashed a button in the cockpit.

"Locked on!" he called out.

"Canine Cannon!" Canine barked as he shot out orange bullets at his enemies, destroying the entire fleet.

"You killed my friends? You're all jerks!" Spracid commented.

_(The theme song plays in the background.)_

The two Machines sped forward, glaring at the monster.

"Did you do that?" Spracid asked as he looked down at the Machines.

"Way to go, guys!" Alec commented from his Zord.

"Nice job!" came from Will.

Francesca only clapped for the duo.

"Thanks guys," Ashton replied.

"Ashton, hit the Demon's nozzle!" Eric ordered as Eric nodded.

"Roger!" he replied.

"I won't allow you!" Spracid shouted as he started to prepare his attack.

"Evil won't escape us!" Canine shouted as he fired bullets at the nozzle.

"Let's go, Partners!" OrcCycler shouted as he spun and slashed the nozzle, finishing it off.

"That's what you get for messing with us!" Ashton commented.

"Finish him off, guys!" Eric ordered as the two Zords landed behind the Demon who couldn't attack.

"I can't spray!" Spracid whined as the Megazord got up.

"You guys were a great help," Alec commented.

"Now we can win!" Francesca added.

"Let's go, Speed Sword, Rev Up!" Will finished as the Megazord pulled out its sword.

"You're ours!" Alec called out as the Megazord prepared to strike.

"The last corner!" the Rangers called out as they prepared to finish off their enemy.

"Speed Striker Megazord: Grand Prix Slash!" the Rangers called out as their Megazord sped forward, slashing the Speed Demon.

"You guys will pay, I'm sure that my mom will avenge me!" Spracid threatened before he fell to the ground, exploding as the newest Machines sped in front of the Megazord.

"Good job!" OrcCycler cheered.

"Bravo!" Canine commented.

"We did it!" the three main Rangers cheered.

The Rangers had gathered in Markus's factory, and had the holograms of OrcCycler and Canine active, wanting to hear their story.

"Mi amigos, we are the Speed Demons' specially made Racing Performance Machines! We rebelled, and now, we want to help you!" OrcCycler explained to the Rangers.

"Speak for yourself!" Canine Cop barked as he turned away from his partner, Eric.

"Just when I thought we were starting to get along, too," Eric said sadly as he sat down on a couch behind him.

"Just kidding," Canine replied, causing everyone but Eric to burst out laughing.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Canine!" OrcCycler commented.

"_So, we've gained a pair of new Machine allies, but their powers are unknown. We'll discover their power in due time, but that's a story for another day," __Cardor narrated as the Rangers continued to laugh._

Of course, I'll be putting a preview of the next episode.

The Rangers, minus Ashton, blast their Speed Shooters at Magnetix, but it changes to show the Rangers without their helmets on and a late Ashton running around them.

"Do you take your Ranger duties seriously?" Will snapped at Ashton.

"Of course I do, Will, but, it's just that…" Ashton started, but Will cut him off.

"I know what you're going to say! If you don't get your act together, just turn in your Morpher and Cards," Will finished, purposely bumping Ashton as he left.

The screen cuts to show Ashton and Eric form the Junction Jammer, placing in OrcCycler's Soul, aiming at Magnetix.

**Next Time: Ashton: Fan or Foe?**

So guys, what do you think?


	5. Ashton: Fan or Foe?

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers.

Also, if anyone knows of a place where I can find episodes of Go-Onger with English subtitles, please PM the link.

0000000

The Rangers, except for Will and Francesca, were seated talking to their Machines, whom were in Hologram Mode.

"Hey, will you two hurry up already?" Alec complained as Francesca and Will were cooking the Rangers' food, which was their only chore.

"You can't rush perfection, Alec!" Will called back at him, stepping out of the kitchen holding a white plate that had an omelet on it.

"Perfection? It's an omelet, you don't perfect food, you cook it," Alec joked as Ashton took the plate away from him.

"Yeah, but Will does everything perfect," Ashton commented, starting to chow down on the omelet.

"Will, can you show me how to do everything perfect, just like you?" Ashton begged as he looked up at Will, who turned back to the kitchen.

"Later, I think Francesca needs some help," Will said, making up an excuse as he ran back into the kitchen, Ashton following him.

"Don't worry, Will, I won't get in the way, I'll just watch," Ashton said, following Will until the Blue Ranger turned to his teammate.

"Will you quit following me? To be honest, it's getting to the point of stalking, and I'm so annoyed right now, I could throw myself off of a cliff," Will snapped at Ashton, who turned around and ran out the door to the Factory.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Francesca asked as she stepped past Will.

"No, he was getting to be a nuisance," Will replied.

000000000

The villains were all having a conversation up in Venjix's Speed Flyer, thinking of a new creation to fight with.

"Since the Rangers seem to use their weapons to destroy our Demons, we should send down Magnetix," Terra explained as, seemingly on cue, a magnetic Demon stepped into the room.

The creature had dark grey armor, with magnets around his hands, torso, waist, and feet. As soon as he entered the room, Aqua and Sky were instantly magnetized to his sides.

"Repel!" he shouted as he shot the two Generals backwards.

"Perfect idea, Terra, but this had better work," Venjix stated, looking down on the Demons from his throne.

0000000

Alec stands in the middle of the three Rangers, with Will and Francesca on his sides. Next to Will is Ashton, and next to Francesca is Eric. All of the Rangers are standing in the middle of Corinth City.

"Let's Rev It Up!" they called out as they activated their morphers.

_(A cowboy beat starts to play in the background.)_

This is the last stand for humanity (Power Rangers RPM Let's Go!)

_(It shows the Racing Performance Machines racing toward Corinth City.)_

_(The music plays without words for a while, while it shows the Speed Demons racing through Corinth City, only for AkaRed to jump down in front of them, with Markus in his Machine Mode beside him.)_

Getting ready need to get some rest

_(It shows Red Cardor racing toward the screen, but it stops a few feet away from it, while Alec gets out. The screen swaps to the image of the Red Ranger posing in front of a large #1 shaped like a bird. __Alec – Red Condor Ranger __spreads across the bottom of the screen.)_

Then Venjix puts us to the test

_(The Demon Rider Venjix appears, pulling out a katana as he gets off of his bike.)_

Don't they know that we're the best? (Power Rangers)

_(Blue Bus-On races onto the screen and stops, while Will jumps out of it, pulling out his Power Phone. The screen changes to show the Blue Ranger posing in front of a large #2 shaped like a lion. __Will – Blue Lion Ranger __spreads across the screen's bottom.)_

Evil Machines trying to destroy me and Corinth City (Well, let me say.)

_(The three Speed Demon Generals appear with their weapons and strike the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers!)

_(The Yellow BearV races across the screen and skids to a stop, while Francesca comes out of it, holding a Power Phone. The screen changes to show Yellow Ranger posing in front of a large #3 shaped like a bear. __Francesca – Yellow Bear Ranger __spreads on the bottom of the screen.)_

This is our last stand, and we'll do our best (RPM Let's Go!)

_(Green OrcCycler drives toward the screen, while Ashton jumps out of it, holding the Asphalt Axe. The screen changes to show the Green Ranger posing in front of a large #4 shaped like an orca. __Ashton – Green Orca Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

We're here to save humanity (Power Rangers)

_(The Black Canine Cop speeds onto the screen, while Eric jumps out of it, holding the Hooded Howler in his hands. The screen changes to show the Black Ranger in front of a large #5 shaped like a dog. __Eric – Black Canine Ranger __spreads across the screen.)_

You'll never break us; or erase us! (Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!)

_(The Speed Striker Megazord speeds through Corinth, destroying Mernace. Cuts to show the Rangers forming Speed Slammer and the Junction Jammer.)_

Power Rangers RPM, Let's Go!

_(The five Performance Machines and the Rangers appear, with Markus to their right and AkaRed to their left, while a logo appears above them.)_

_00000000_

**Episode Five: Ashton: Fan or Foe?  
**_(Adapted from Engine Sentai Go-Onger's Episode: "Unhappy Sometimes?!") _

**Storyline About: Will/Bus-On and Ashton/OrcCycler**

Magnetix roamed through the city, using his magnetism to wreak havoc.

"C'mon out and play, Rangers!" he challenged as Will, Alec, Francesca, and Eric appeared.

"Where do these guys keep getting these freaks from?" Alec asked as the four looked at the monster.

"It looks like they're just using a cliché villain," Will pointed out.

"Shut up, Rangers!" Magnetix roared as he prepared to attack.

"Ready?" Alec called out, holding his Power Phone.

"Ready!" the Rangers replied.

"Rev It Up!"

The Rangers morphed into their suits, looking at the monster in front of them.

"Speed Shooters, Machine Card, in!" the Rangers called as they activated their weapons.

"Magnetize!" Magnetix roared as the guns were pulled toward him, but the Rangers refused to let go of the blasters.

Will decided to use his Power Phone and tried to call Ashton.

"Ashton, pick up," he muttered as his teammate failed to answer.

Ashton was walking through the park, sulking, as he reached a fountain and sat down, noticing a call coming in on his Golden Gear.

"Will just wants to snap at me again," Ashton muttered as he turned off his Morpher's communicator.

"Let's turn them into Swords!" Alec suggested as the Rangers nodded and turned the Shooters into Swords, using the magnetism to speed forward and stab their Speed Swords into Magnetix all at once, seemingly destroying him.

The Rangers removed their helmets, while Ashton ran toward them, unmorphed.

"Sorry I'm late guys, but…" Ashton started, only for Will to cut him off.

"Do you take your Ranger jobs seriously?" Will snapped, turning to his teammate.

"Of course I do, Will, it's just that…" Ashton started, only to be cut off again.

"I know what you're going to say! If you don't get your act together, just turn in your Morpher and Cards," Will finished, purposefully bumping into Ashton's shoulder as he left, the Rangers following him.

000000000

Ashton was back in the same park, sulking over what Will had said to him.

"_If you don't get your act together, just turn in your Morpher and Cards!" _the words seemed to echo through Ashton's mind as he sat down on the rim of a fountain, where OrcCycler's hologram came from his Morpher.

"Amigo, are you really going to give up?" OrcCycler asked.

"I don't know anymore," Ashton replied.

"If you want Will to acknowledge you as a teammate, and more importantly, a friend, you should try to help them somehow!" OrcCycler suggested.

"I've got the perfect idea, too! Of course, it'll involve a lot of work!" Ashton said, a grin forming on his face.

00000000

Magnetix walked to his Masters, whom were all in Venjix's Speed Flyer, steam coming from the wounds where the Rangers had stabbed him.

"Master, I've failed you," Magnetix said, whimpering.

"Don't worry about it, Magnetix, we'll be able to increase your power," Terra said as the three Generals gathered in front of him.

"Tri-Energy Wave: Power Up!" they called, shooting energy out of their bodies at the monster, causing him to glow as he changed into his complete and unwounded form, electricity coming from his body.

"Now, I'm Electro-Magnetix!" the monster roared.

"Now, use my Generals' power to eradicate the Rangers," Venjix ordered as Electro-Magnetix left.

00000000

Ashton, dressed in a white cook's outfit was at a crepe stand, where he had recently been hired.

"You were lucky that the guy who used to work here quit," OrcCycler pointed out as his hologram came out of the Golden Gear on Ashton's wrist.

"I know, and hopefully I'll be able to get enough money for my plan to work," Ashton said, opening up the stand for business as he noticed a crowd of schoolgirls coming to the stand.

Eventually, Ashton forgot all about his plan and resorted to flirting with girls, who resorted to taking pictures.

"Hey, let me get in some photos, amigo!" OrcCycler ordered as his hologram appeared, posing for the pictures.

Will arrived to Ashton's crepe stand, where Ashton and OrcCycler were posing for pictures more than they were selling crepes.

"This kid is more trouble than he's worth," the Blue Ranger muttered as he shook his head and walked to the crepe stand, heading into the back entrance.

"Sorry girls, but I need to get back to work," Ashton said, closing the door on his stand, turning to go make more crepe mix, but saw Will seated, pulverizing it.

"Will, what are you doing here? I could get fired," Ashton asked, while Bus-On appeared from Will's Morpher.

"You could get fired from being a Ranger, too, kid!" Bus-On roared, while OrcCycler came out to defend Ashton.

"Don't yell at my partner!" OrcCycler ordered.

"Ashton, if you want to goof off, flirt with girls, and bug the living heck out of me, just don't bother being a Ranger," Will stated, dropping the crepe mix onto the floor as he and Bus-On left, knocking his friend to the side as he prepared to leave.

The Power Phone went off, and Alec sent a call to Will.

"_Will, Magnetix has showed up, and he's more powerful this time!" _Alec said, while Ashton listened.

"I'll be there right away," the Blue Ranger said, ending the call.

"I'll come too, Will," Ashton said, stepping forward, only for Will to stop him.

"Don't bother, just stay here and _have fun_," Will ordered running off, leaving a sad Ashton behind him.

0000000

Electro-Magnetix was attacking the city again, but this time, Alec led Francesca and Eric in an attack against him. Will jumped into the small battle, morphed as well.

"Where's Ashton?" Francesca asked.

"He's busy," Will replied.

"OK, let's activate the Speed Gear," Alec ordered, stepping forward.

"Speed Sword!"

"Car Cannon!"

"Bear Bullet!"

"Speed Gear, come to me!" Electro-Magnetix ordered, zapping the weapons to his body.

00000000

Ashton was still at work, trying to mix crepes, but he couldn't concentrate while his friends were in danger.

"Amigo, your crepes are burning!" OrcCycler pointed out, his hologram floating next to Ashton, who didn't listen and stood in front of the burning crepes, thinking.

"Orca, we should help them," Ashton pointed out, turning to his Partner.

"Didn't Will tell you to stay here?" OrcCycler asked.

"Yes, but they might need our help," Ashton said, leaving the crepes behind and jumping out of the crepe stand, surrounded by girls.

"I'm sorry, but, my friends are in trouble and I need to help them," Ashton explained.

They moved where he could leave, and he heard one shout at him.

"Good luck, Green Ranger!" the girl screamed.

"How did they find out?" Ashton asked his Partner.

"Maybe it was because you showed me off to everyone," OrcCycler suggested as they left.

000000000

The Rangers were facing very, very, hard problems back at the battle, however. Francesca was being pulled toward the monster by his magnetism, and Will had been completely removed from the ground trying to catch her, with Alec holding onto his feet, and Eric holding onto Alec.

Suddenly, a wrecking ball truck moved next to them, a large black wrecking ball attached to it, but the surprise wasn't that it showed up, but that Ashton was driving it.

"Wrecking ball, come to me!" Electro-Magnetix ordered as the wrecking ball came toward him, only for Ashton, to mash a button that released the wrecking ball, launching Electro-Magnetix into a wall and cancelling the magnetic hold on the Rangers.

Ashton jumped out of the wrecking ball truck, landing next to the Rangers.

"Guys, I'm here to help," Ashton said, the Rangers gathering around him.

"What about your job?" Will asked.

"Well, I was going to do something special for the team, but I got sidetracked, and since I ditched the cart, I won't be getting paid," Ashton said, while Electro-Magnetix dug himself out of the rubble.

"Let's worry about that after we get rid of the monster," Eric said as Ashton pulled out the Morpher Card.

"Rev It Up!" he called out as he turned into the Green Ranger.

"Speed Gear! Asphalt Axe!" Ashton called out as his weapon appeared, while he sped past his friends, slashing the Magnet Demon.

Ashton did a flip over Electro-Magnetix and slashed him again, landing with his friends.

"You'll pay for that," Electro-Magnetix threatened.

"Speeding Soldier! First Racer! Red Condor!" Alec called out, striking his pose.

"Brilliant Brain! Second Racer! Blue Lion!" Will called out, striking his own pose.

"Blinding Beauty! Third Racer! Yellow Bear!" Francesca called out, striking her pose.

"Gallant Glider! Fourth Racer! Green Orca!" Ashton called out, striking his pose.

"Howling Hero! Fifth Racer! Black Canine!" Eric finished with his own pose.

"Speeding forward to destroy evil Speed Demons! Power Rangers RPM!" the Rangers called at once, performing their kick and final pose.

"Hooded Howler!" Eric called out as his blaster appeared in his hands.

"Eric, let's combine them!" Ashton suggested as the two Rangers stepped forward.

The handle and blaster part of the Hooded Howler folded into the "head", which connected to the Asphalt Axe's handle.

"Junction Jammer!" the two Rangers called out as they held onto the blaster's sides, aiming it at Electro-Magnetix.

"OrcCycler, Card In!" Ashton called out as he slid the green Machine Card into their weapon.

"Cycler Slam!" Ashton called out as the blaster shot out of the cannon, taking the shape of OrcCycler.

"Alright amigos, I'll take care of him!" OrcCycler stated as the blast collided with Magnetix, destroying him.

"If Magnetix fails, then the boss will turn me into scrap metal. I guess it's a good thing I installed the Bikkurium Capsule in him," Terra stated to himself as he watched the battle, where Magnetix suddenly came back to life.

"Industrial Revolution!" Electro-Magnetix roared as he grew to giant size.

"Markus, you know what to do," Alec relayed to Markus through the Power Phone, while Markus sent them the case holding the Machine Souls.

"Machine Souls, Card, in!" the Rangers called out as they slid the Machine Cards into their respective Souls.

Cardor sped forward, striking the large Demon, while Bus-On fired missiles at the Demon, whom quickly received a chomp from BearV. OrcCycler came by and slashed the Demon with his tail, while Canine fired bullets at him.

"OK, let's get serious!" Alec said as the Rangers formed the Speed Striker Megazord.

"Speed Sword!" the Rangers called out as the Megazord pulled out its small blue sword.

"Speed Sword!" Electro-Magnetix called, forcing the sword to come to him.

Electro-Magnetix used the sword against the Megazord numerous times, and the bad guys loved it.

"You know, at first I had my doubts about your monster Terra, but he just might destroy those Rangers," Aqua pointed out as they watched the fight.

"I never had a doubt in my servant," Terra said as the Megazord's left arm was slashed.

"Cycle Slash!" OrcCycler called out as he came by Electro-Magnetix, slashing it.

"Black Bullet!" Canine barked as he shot the Demon.

"Amigo, why don't we use 'that' as an apology?" OrcCycler asked.

"Would 'that' be a Machine Upgrade Mode?" Cardor asked.

"Si, mi amigo," OrcCycler answered as the Rangers grinned.

"Speed Striker Megazord: Machine Upgrade!" the Rangers called out as OrcCycler leaped into the air, while the Speed Striker's left arm flipped upside down, retracted into the shoulder, and released one of Cardor's wings. OrcCycler's front wheel split in two and connected to the back one, changing the combined wheels into a fist and connecting to the empty spot that used to be held by the left arm.

"Speed Striker Megazord: Orca Mode!" the Rangers called out as the new Megazord landed in front of the Demon.

The new Megazord charged forward and used its new sword to knock the Speed Sword away, causing it to stab into the ground as the two giants prepared for a final fight.

"OrcCycler Slash!" Ashton called out as the Megazord reared back, while the OrcCycler blade spun, glowing with a green aura, while the Megazord ran forward, destroying the monster.

"OrcCycler, as much as I dislike your personality, I thank you and your Partner," Bus-On stated.

The Megazord did a pose, while the Rangers celebrated inside of it.

00000000

The next morning, the Rangers, minus Ashton, all woke up in Markus's Factory when they had heard a loud noise from the kitchen, and each walked into the room dressed in pajamas.

"What in the world is going on here?" Alec asked as the Rangers noticed Ashton preparing food for them.

"This was what I needed the money for. I wanted to help Will and Francesca since they do all of the work for us," Ashton said as Alec and Eric put him in a headlock.

"And we don't do any work?" Alec asked as the Red and Black Rangers continued to jokingly beat up Ashton.

"You know what I mean," Ashton replied as the Rangers sat down at the table where Ashton had prepared food for them. Then they also learned that Ashton had zero cooking skills and, while his back was turned, they dumped the food in a fern next to the table.

0000000000

Funny ending, huh? I guess Ashton should have learned how to cook from Will after all. As usual, a preview thingy.

0000000000

"Being a Ranger stinks! Because of it, I got dumped!" Francesca complained to the Rangers, all of whom gave er a weird look.

"You had a boyfriend?" Will asked as he looked up from his book.

"Obviously I went to the wrong people for sympathy," Francesca commented as she ran out, only to encounter the Amp Speed Demon.

It cuts to show a boy playing a flute, who gets attacked by Ampa, but Francesca pushes him out of the way, landing on top of him.

It cuts to show Will and Alec spying on Francesca and the boy's date, freaking out at something they thought she said.

"Amp Attack!" Ampa called out as he slashed the four boy Rangers, sending them across the ground. It later shows the Megazord and the enlarged Ampa fighting.

"Speed Shot!" the Rangers called out as the Speed Striker aimed its Canine Cannon at the monster.

**Next Time: Francesca's Musical Romance!**


End file.
